I Will Have You!
by pixeltrixxi
Summary: HPDM AU Draco Malfoy meets a beautiful black haired boy in Madam Malkins and is unable to take his eyes off him.Will they gain a new friendship? Will it progress to something more? Draco also comes into his inheritage this year. Of what though?
1. Chapter 1

While his father, Lucius Malfoy, had been in Azkaban, Draco finally had time to think about his life. He thought about the Death Eaters, Voldemort, and more importantly, whether or not he wanted to join their ranks.

He thought about it a lot over the past few weeks, and his options were: A, join Voldemort and endure the wrath of the Crucio, kill muggles and mudbloods just for the sake of it, plus having an ugly reminder of who he served during the war burned into the flesh of his left fore-arm; Or B, join Dumbledore and Potter, leave his friends and family behind, to fight for the light side.

There was no question to it, Draco Malfoy wanted to fight for the light side. But how would he approach it? He would surely have to tell Dumbledore of his change in sides first. He then decided that it was probably best if he talked to the old man after the welcoming feast.

He looked around at the expensive surroundings of his bedroom and sighed. His open window blew a breeze in that gently shook the openings of his silver-green four-poster bed. He looked to clock on his bedside table also holding his wand. The clock read 9:16am.

It was probably time to get all of his school stuff for school, after all, they were only starting in a few more days.

He was glad to be going back to school. It was the only real place he ever felt at home. Sure, there was always Malfoy Manor, but purr-lease, would it _ever _be as homely as Hogwarts? Well, sadly, no.

He went to go get dressed, (a green button-up shirt that showed his curves off fantastically, and grey trousers that showed off his arse perfectly) and then gelled his hair back before his mirror made one last comment ('oooh you look gorgeous'). He walked down several spiral staircases, moneybag in hand then into the larger living room. Looked like no-one was home.

He straightened out the non-existent wrinkles on his clothes while making his way into the fireplace, calling out 'Diagon Alley' before the green fire swallowed him with a crackle of flame.

-------------------------------

"Harry...are you sure?"

"Merlin's beard Hermione, I said _I'll be fine_. I'll meet up with you guys in The Leaky Cauldron. Anyway, why are you complaining? You've been unable to resist each other all the holidays, so why are you turning down a full day together now?"

Ron and Hermione went bright crimson at this, before Hermione finally answered, "Okay Harry, just be careful." Ron nodded in agreement at this.

"Honestly, are you expecting Voldemort to jump out at Madam Malkin's with a pair of safety pins?"

Ron sniggered at this before Hermione gave Ron a scolding glare, at which he immediately fell silent.

Harry waved his friends off, a smirk attempting to appear on his face. "See you Hermione, Ron." With one last glance at his friends, he set off in the opposite direction, to get some new robes from Madam Malkin's as his old ones were now too short for his liking. Which was saying something.

-------------------------------

Draco Malfoy was standing on one of the two stools in the school robe's section in the shop. Madam Malkin was just taking his measurements when the all-to-familiar sound of tinkling bells came. "Just a moment, dear," she said, disappearing to the front part of the shop.

When Madam Malkin came back she was with the last person he'd expected to have seen. As he looked over the figure in front of him, it just dawned on him how beautiful the boy in front of him really was; his midnight-black, shaggy-looking hair was now styled, ('thank god!') which actually suited him perfectly, unlike the birds' nest it had been before. His emerald eyes sparkled in the glimmering sunlight, currently shining out of the window of the little shop, but now with no glasses to hide how beautiful they really were. He was slim, muscled, and was slightly brown, probably from being out in the sun. He'd also grown a lot, and was no longer the scrawny little boy from earlier years. His pink lips were slightly parted, and he found himself wanting to run his thumb along the bottom lip, to kiss them, to-

"Malfoy," he greeted, bringing Draco out of his very arousing day dream.

"Potter." Draco breathed almost dreamily. He mentally slapped himself for being so stupid.

A half-amused, half-confused look shadowed Harry's face for a moment at Malfoy's reaction, but then softened.

He stood up on the stool next to Draco, allowing himself to be measured by Madam Malkin, before he caught Draco staring at him, then looking away, blushing.

"So where's Granger and Weasley?" Draco said, trying to ease the sudden awkwardness.

"Somewhere in Diagon Alley. Why?"

"It's called making friendly conversation Potter, although you may not have heard of it." Draco was silently cursing himself for getting worked up.

"Look, Malfoy, I'm not in the mood to fight, so if you're wanting to get into a fight it'll only be one sided, so you might as well give it up now, Malfoy."

They stood in silence while Madam Malkin went through to the back, to finish making their robes, which would probably take at least twenty minutes. They both sat on the bench in silence until Draco decided to speak again.

"Sorry," he said quietly.

"Did you just say you're _sorry_?" Harry questioned disbelievingly.

"Yeah. Well, I suppose I'm apologising for the way I treat you in the earlier years at school, too. I know you might not believe me but...I've changed. And...I was wondering whether you would forgive me."

Draco stuck out his hand. There was slow dawning on Harry's face as it hit home; they had been here, in this position before. Emotions crept across the beautiful face for a few moments, before he shook the blonde's hand.

Draco let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been keeping. He also relished the feel of Harry's calloused hand on his. He almost let out a whimper at the electricity going through his body at the simple connection. He held on to the strong, muscular hand for a moment longer than necessary. He almost whimpered again at the loss of contact.

"Yeah...okay Ma-Draco." He then smiled warmly at Draco, who had his heart in his throat at the smile.

'Gods, Draco, calm down.' "Thanks, Harry. I really appreciate this."

Madam Malkin came back, smiling whilst holding each of the boys' robes. "Well, I'm glad you boy's didn't end up in a fight this time. That'll be ten Galleons each, then." The boys handed over the money and left the shop together, before parting.

"Uh, I guess I'll see you at school then, Draco," Harry flashed a smile at him, and he found his insides melting from the smile Harry gave him.

"Yeah, see you, Harry." He smiled back, then Harry gave a wave before the black beauty turned towards The Leaky Cauldron.

"You'll bet I'll see you. I'll make you mine. You just wait..." Draco muttered before turning the opposite way to go and get some ice-cream.

"This'll be a long year..." he whispered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

As usual, 12 Grimmauld Place was in complete chaos. With just an hour to get everything ready to go to Kings Cross station, (to catch the Hogwarts Express, which would take them to Hogwarts) the place was a mess. Books lay on the bedroom floors', scattered alongside clothes and personal possessions. All of their items were so mixed up, they ended up with each others' clothes, books and other possessions in each others trunks. It didn't really matter though, as they were all in Gryffindor, so they could easily give the items back to their correct owners.

"It's going to be great this year! We're going to get free periods where we can just relax and-"

Ron was shortly cut off as Hermione interrupted him, "Ronald Weasley! Those periods are NOT for relaxing, they're for studying, and completing homework. As you full well know! And if I find you 'realxing' and whatever you're currently planning on doing, I'll...I'll-"

Harry looked amused while Ron replied, "You'll what?"

"I'll tell your mother," she replied, a twisted grin appearing on her face at Ron's expression.

"But 'Mione-"

"But nothing! You're a prefect and you have a responsibility to show the younger years how to behave. Now hurry up! We haven't got that long until the ministry car comes." With a final tap on her watch to emphasize her point, she left them in their room with a slam of the door. Harry could have sworn he heard a muffled 'boys' from the retreating form of Hermione, before she stomped downstairs.

"I guess I've finished up here - I'll go check downstairs for some more of my stuff; you never know with Kreacher, well I suppose I'm safe in knowing that he won't snog some of my trousers, though." Harry left the room and made his way downstairs and into the living room. He was mildly surprised when he didn't have any books that had been shoved down the back of the chairs, or behind the cabinets; it made a change.

Just thinking about Kreacher had upset him though; he was more than half responsible for Sirius' death. Everytime he saw the derranged house-elf, he wanted to strangle him, and give him a slow and painful death. But he didn't. Why? Because Sirius wouldn't want him a murderer, no-matter how bad the situation was or who it was. So, he settled with treating the house-elf like shit whenever he had the chance.

He then made him way towards the kitchen, faintly smelling Mrs Weasley's wonderful cooking. Before he sat down next to Remus, he noticed most of the people looking at him pityfully. He got slightly confused, and then remembered Sirius' death again. 'Great. These people know exactly how to cheer a person up.' But he decided to drop it as his stomach made a growl from all the food that was placed in front of him. He quickly placed some eggs, tomatoes, bacon and a few slices of toast on his plate, then hungrily ravished his meal. Looking up afterwards, he saw that everyone was talking again. When they were sure he'd finished, Moody informed him that a guard that was going to take him to Kings Cross station.

Fifteen minutes later, after everyone finished saying their goodbyes to Mr and Mrs Weasley and a few other order members, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and himself climbed into the enlarged car accompanied by Remus, Tonks and Moody. Ron and he played a few games of exploding snap, which Harry won the majority of while Hermione and Ginny were talking about 'nice-looking boys' from Hogwarts, and ended up in an annoyingly-girly giggling session. Ron and Harry had blushed when they started talking oh-so-loudly about boys' bodies, and how they got a 'hot muscular bodies' when they played quidditch.

Later, and not a moment too soon in the boys' opinion, the ministry car slowed down and parked up outside Kings Cross station. They unloaded their trunks and collection of animals, and made their way to Platform 9 3/4. Remus went through the barrier first with Harry and they stepped out onto the platform Harry had been looking forward to seeing since they had left the school for the holidays. Soon after, Tonks and Hermione arrived, Hermione stepping gracefully onto the platform, Tonks tripping over Crookshanks' cage.

"Wotcher, Harry." Tonks grinned at him sheepishly as she tried to calm down the overly-hysterical cat. Soon after she got the cat to calm down a bit, Moody plonked on through the barrier with Ron in tow.

"Um, well, I guess this is goodbye for now, Tonks, Moody, Remus." When he said 'Remus', Harry had him in a bone-crushing hug. "Thanks for everything Moony," he said, after letting go of Remus.

"You don't need to thank me, and remember to write if you need anyone to talk to," the Hogwarts Express started to steam up, "Bye, Harry." He gave Harry a wave, which was happily returned before he disappeared in the Hogwarts Express.

---------------------------------

Draco was sat listening to the silence his compartment brought when Harry opened the compartment door, making the blonde jump slightly.

"Mind if I sit in here?...Nearly everywhere else is full."

"Sure," Draco said, gestering to the empty seat across him, "Take a seat."

"Thanks, I really apprieciate it." Harry laid down on the other seat, while making himself comfortable.

'I really appreciate it you sitting in my compartment,' he thought, but instead he said, "where's Weasley and Granger?"

"They're down in the prefects' compartment. Hey...That reminds me...Why aren't you there too?"

"Because everyone can sod off," he immediatly saw the hurt in the Gryffindor's eyes, the apologised. "Sorry...Just been thinking for a bit..."

"What's up, Draco?" he clearly had concern etched all over his face, which melted Draco's heart and softened his features instantly.

"Well...I've decided to fight for the light...against v-Voldemort"

"That's great, Draco!" he looked as though he was coming to hug Draco. Draco certainatly hoped he did. Until the compartment door opened again, showing a very angry-looking Ron, and a shocked Hermione in the doorway.

"What did you do to him, you bloody ferret?"

"Well, hello to you too, Weasle-bee."

"Ron, calm down, he didn't do anything-"

"Got the Imperious curse on him, have you? Why can't you just leave him alone for once?" Ron all but spat in Draco's face.

"Ron-" this time it was Hermione, trying to calm Ron down. She put a comforting arm on his arm.

"No 'Mione! He's put a curse on Harry! I know he has!"

"We don't-"

"HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING TO ME, RON? THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME! NOW IF YOU'VE COME HERE TO HAVE AN ARGUMENT THEN YOU MIGHT AS WELL LEAVE!" when Ron looked like he was going to argue, Draco could have sworn he felt the trunks shaking above their heads, "NOW!" he bellowed once more, leaving a very frightened looking Ron and Hermione still in the doorway. Ron stormed off and Hermione waited long enough to give Harry and Draco an apoligetic look, before going after him.

Many people were now sticking their heads' out of their compartments to look at what was causing the temporary shacking of trucks within a 300 yards radius. "THE SHOW'S OVER NOW!" was the last the on-lookers heard from him, before he slammed the door and laid back on the seat facing Draco again.

Draco was shell-shocked; who thought that this little black beauty in front of him could contain so much power, even when he was unconciously releasing it? He stood up and sat on the edge of Harry's seat and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Harry looked up at him in thanks, a slight smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

They stayed like that until it started to get dark, then he suggested they get changed into their robes. When Draco was just getting undressed, he notuced that Harry was trying to pull down his trunk to get his robes out, stood there only in boxers. He nearly let out a whimper when he saw the muscles around Harry's arse tighten when he reached a bit further for the trunk. Not wanting to get caught staring, he turned around before the emerald-eyed boy turned around.

When Draco felt an arm creep around his waist his breath caught in his throat.

_"I caught you staring, Draco," pausing for a second to nibble Draco's ear. When Draco let out a moan, "Liked what you saw?" Harry purred seductivly in his ear._

_Draco nodded and let out a whimper at the loss of Harry nibbling at his ear. "Like that, did you, Draco?"_

_Draco nodded again, and suddenly turned around to look into the emerald orbs - which were filled with pure love, nothing else. Then, Draco leaned in and brushed his lips slightly against Harry's and-_

"Earth to Draco..." Harry waved a hand in front of Draco's face again, but the dreamy expression did not fade. Harry was begining to think that if you poked his eye, it wouldn't make a blind bit of difference.

Harry had a wicked plan forming in his mind. Quickly grabbing his wand, he spelled a silencing charm over the compartment. He then tucked a bit of silky-blond hair behind Draco's ear gently. He then walked as close to Draco as he could, hovered his mouth over his ear and shouted, "DRACO!"

When Draco jumped out of his skin, Harry couldn't help the urge to laugh. He laughed even harder at the mock-scowl that crossed Draco's features. When his laughing decreased, Harry said, "Draco, don't do that. You'll get worry lines."

The train then was coming to a stop, and when they got off, Draco asked Harry if he would like to share a carriage with him. With Harry's nod, they went in search of a empty carriage. When they found one, they climbed in, and sat across from each other, again. When the carriages started to move, they decided to talk; firstly about things like Quidditch,then about the latest brooms that were out and, finally about who would be the new defence teacher. They carried on talking (even as they came out of the carriages that had come to a halt) as they walked to the castle, side-by-side.When they reached the doors of the hall. They then split and said bye to each other, and then walked over to their respective tables'.

When the sorting finished, their headmaster said, "There are a number of rules and announcments that need to be mentioned. But now is not the time. Tuck in!" as soon as he finished these words, the tables before himself filled with food and drinks. Everyone started filling their plates to the high as they tucked in.

Draco, on the other hand, had filled his plate, but had hardly touched it, as he was thinking about a certain Gryffindor at the other end of the hall. Though, Harry did not notice, on the train, when Draco had smelled Harry's scent, it was like it was apart of him. Like he was meant to be with the person who bore this scent. He also went into that all-too-familiar daydream that his mother had described to him. Draco had trouble sinking it in.

Draco Malfoy, unbeknown to most, was concieved by two Veelas, which meant that Draco was also a Veela. His mother had that 'talk' with him this summer. He hadn't even known that he was related to a Veela, never mind being one. Anyway, according to his mother, sometime between his 16th and 17th birthday, he would come to his inheritence. He hadn't really expected it though, even if his mother had explained it to him. This meant, that he would find his mate, and his mate could be either a male or female. They would either have to bond after the mate knows, make the Veela take a potion to stop his lust after his soul mate, or if he had no potion and no mate...He would die, probably from insanity. Once the Veela and it's mate have bonded however, they would be able to tell the others' emotions, if one died, then the other would, and in the cases of strong bonds, they are telpathically connected. Also, the Veela is very possessive and protective of it's mate; if anyone dared hurt a Veela's mate, they would be asking for a death wish.

Dinner soon finished, (and the curiously short speech the headmaster had made) and when Draco stole a glace at the emerald-eyed boy, his heart and soul leapt out to him. He was also sure that the boy had felt it too as he looked around curiously, yet, noticing nothing out of the ordinary, turned back to his friends and made his way out of the Great Hall. Draco noticed that he was walking with Weasley ad Granger had gone over to the first years. 'It looks as though he's made up with Weasley then.'

When Draco turned towards towards the dungeons, for the first time ever, he was not going to sleep the Slytherin Common Room. He had his own rooms, as he was a Veela looking for his mate.

when he reached the portrait, he said the password, (Veelerin) and it opened up to a gorgeous two bedroomed appartment. Although it would feel awfully empty until his mate would be living here. With this thought, a smile graced his features. He quickly changed into his green-silk bottoms and climbed into his bed. The last thought that run through his head before he was lost to the highly arousing dreams he was bound to get, was, 'I said I would make him mine, and I will make him mine. Harry Potter is my mate...'


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

I Will Have You:Chapter 3

* * *

A/N: Thanks everybody for reading so far. Just remember that I luv your Reviews so please keep sending me them! Also, when you do, VOTE: SUB HARRY or DOM HARRY? Anyway, the next chappie should be here sometime next week so you wont have to wait very long :)

Harry woke up Saturday morning feeling very refreshed. It didn't stop the pull he'd been feeling since yesterday though. _And _there was that empty feeling too. It was extremely weird, almost like it had been there all his life, but had only just made himself known. He pondered about it while the sun was creeping up in the sky. Coming up with nothing, he decided to leave it and start getting ready for breakfast.

As of last year, Hermione had placed herself as Harry's personal clothes-chooser. She shopped for him, which consisted of dragging him through every shop imaginable, leaving him to just stand there while Hermione was flying through clothes, and Ginny was dressing him like a doll - literally. Well, it wasn't that bad in the long run. He had fantastic clothes (even if he admitted it to himself.) which everyone seemed to like, so, he wasn't complaining. She even got him to go to the opticians to get some contacts. He decided that today was one of those days where he would need them. He didn't know why he knew, he could just sense it.

When he'd emerged from the bathroom after getting ready, the rest of his dorm-mates were just awakening.

"Shut the curtains someone," Dean said groggily "It's shining right into my eyes. Damn those bloody house elves..." He muttered.

Harry walked over to the window and shut the curtains noiselessly. Then he strolled over to the door. "I'm going to breakfast, guys. See you there in a bit." A muttered groggily chorus of 'goodbye's followed Harry as he closed the door behind him. He went down the stairs towards the common room to find Hermione hidden behind a stack of very heavy-looking books.

"Hiya 'Mione, what'cha doing?"

"Oh, hi Harry. I'm just revising. You ought to start soon, too. N.E.W.T.s are next year."

Harry yawned heavily. "'Mione, you know how much I hate revising. Besides, you probably know all of those books inside out, so I don't really know why you're wasting your time reading them again. Anyway, I'm going to breakfast. Want to join me?" Hermione nodded. She quickly put all of her books into her dormitory before coming back down. "Ready?" She nodded again and linked her arm in his, while they walked down to the Great Hall.

"You know Harry, it's been a long time since it was just us two, and I guess I want to ask you something."

"Sure, go ahead."

"Well...You know how Ron and I have been getting close lately?" Harry nodded. "Well, I really like him. And I think he does too. So...I was wondering if you'd have a problem with it if we got together?" She looked a little scared, although Harry didn't know why.

"Sure, of course I wouldn't mind. What I'd say would be more along the lines of: 'What took you so damn long?'"

Hermione blushed. "Well anyway, I really appreciate it. I wouldn't like to get involved with anyway if you weren't alright with it. You know you're like the brother I never had...I'd never give that up. Not for anyone."

They walked through the hall, arms still linked. "I appreciate that 'Mione," He bent down and kissed her cheek gently, "You know you're like the little sister I never had too, Ron's like my little brother too. I'd never give that up for anyone or anything either. Anyway..." He bent down and whispered in her ear, "I've got a little feeling that you and my little brother Ronald have already been getting a little close and personal. Am I right or am I right?" He gave her a little knowing smile.

Before they had sat down at the Gryffindor table, she turned and looked at him in shock, "How-how did y-you know?"

"Ahh...My dear Hermione. Let me give you a little tip of advice. Silencing charms are pretty useful sometimes. _Especially _in the bedroom department." He sat on the Gryffindor bench, quickly followed by Hermione

Hermione blushed a crimson that would rival Ron's hair. "I-We never-" At Harry's knowing look she gave a 'Humph' and poured some cereal into her bowl.

Harry laughed into his bowl, at after seeing Hermione's glare he immediately quieten down. "Sorry, 'Mione but-" He burst out laughing again. Then, Hermione did something he'd never expected. She started laughing with him. Everyone at the Gryffindor table (who was awake at such an early time in the morning) looked at them and shrugged. Everyone was allowed to laugh. Once they quieten down, they decided to leave their breakfast; it was obvious that they weren't going to get much eating done in the state they were in.

Neither of them noticed the angry-pained silver eyes that followed them out of the hall.

* * *

He'd seen it. He wasn't stupid. He'd seen the linked arms, the kiss and the laughter. And he was envious. Very. He was going to get Harry. _My _Harry. He'd find a way. He was a Slytherin after all...

He decided to get up and follow them. After all, he wasn't going to come up with a plan just sitting here all day. When he got there, he found Harry and Granger standing next to Harry's owl, Hedwig. Then he heard them discussing the letter Harry had just received.

"You know, I swear he had eyes all over Hogwarts, otherwise how would he know it was just us two here?"

"Harry, honestly in Hogwarts: A History-" Draco snorted at the same time Harry replied.

"Yeah, yeah, it explains how you can't have eyes around Hogwarts...We've heard it all before. We probably know it better than you with all the time you go on about it." Draco sniggered silently.

"Humph. Well, lets just get to Dumbledore's office before he wonders where we are."

"Okay. Lets go then."

Draco followed as they silently made their way to the headmaster's office. He decided to hide around the corner and wait until Harry came out from his meeting with him. It wasn't long before he did. He looked sad and very peaky. He watched as he dumped Granger to go for a walk. Of course, he went and followed him, until he came to the lake. Draco left him for a few minutes before going to comfort him.

He put a hand on the upset boy's shoulder, before sitting down next to him. Harry looked to see who it was, and when he saw it was Draco, he just nodded, before going back to his previous position; arms wrapped around his knees with his head tucked under his knees, rocking ever so slightly backwards and forwards. Draco felt so pained that his mate was in this way. He gently wrapped his arms around Harry's helpless body and rocked him gently back and forth.

He didn't know what to say. Or maybe he didn't want to spoil the moment. His mate, here in his arms, obviously relaxed, and trusting him enough to cry in his arms. If his mate wasn't so sad he'd be dancing right now. Well, friends it good enough. For now.

Eventually, Harry stopped crying. But, he didn't move from his position in Draco's arms. They stayed like that for hours, and it was well into the night when Draco noticed Harry shaking in his arms. Neither of them were wearing cloaks, so Draco stood up and offered a hand to help Harry get up. The feel of Harry's calloused hand against his was like leaving better under the sun. He didn't want to let go, he wouldn't ever let go if it were up to him.

As they reached the doors to the entrance hall, they entered, then Draco said, "I'll walk you to the towers."

"Well, you don't have to, but I'd appreciate it." Harry said with a smile.

They walked to the towers in a companionable silence. When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Harry turned around. "I really enjoyed it today. You know...just you and me? Maybe we could do it again sometime?"

Draco caught the little hope in his voice, and even if he hadn't wanted to in the first place, he wouldn't have been able to refuse. "Sure...Tomorrow about 5 o'clock sound great. Just so you know, I also enjoyed it alot. I think I would have asked you if you wanted to do it again anyway if you hadn't."

"Yeah, after lessons is great," He stepped closer to Draco. Draco's heart nearly popped out of his chest. 'Don't get your hopes up. He could be just about to do anything.' He told himself repeatedly. "Thanks, Draco. For everything." With this he placed a hand on his shoulder and kissed him gently on the cheek, then went through the portrait of the fat lady.

Draco just stood there for a few minutes holding the cheek, where Harry had kissed, in his hand. 'I'm never going to wash this cheek again...' With that thought in mind, he turned around, and headed back down to the dungeons.

* * *

Harry woke up on the Sunday morning feeling thoroughly refreshed, but also highly aroused. He kept on having dreams, starring himself, and some mystery guy. This guy caressed his face in the softest way imaginable, bitten the sensitive skin he never knew he had, and licked every part of Harry's body he could lay his hands on. The part that thoroughly annoyed him was the part where he couldn't remember who the mystery person was. It was eating away inside him. _Could someone love me that much? Could this dream be a prediction and it come true? Was that a real person?_

In the end, he just decided to take a nice, long shower. While robes could cover certain bulges, it would be highly uncomfortable non the less.

When he got unchanged and was in the shower, he cast a quick silencing charm over the hangings. After all, it wouldn't be very good if his friends woke up to him wanking off. They would never let him live it down. _The-boy-who-lived-to-wank-off-in-the-shower_...Yes, his friends would never let him live it down.

He got the soap and cleaned his body, then he started pinching and twisting his nipples. He imagined that it was the mystery boy's hands from the dream. He groaned in pleasure. He then got lower and lower until he finally reached his cock. He rubbed his thumb over the weeping head and started stroking himself while twisting and turning his hand over the lengh.

FLASH

Pale hands roamed all over his body, nearly worshipping it.

FLASH

Eyes looking through their eyelashes from the bobbing head sucking his cock.

FLASH

Soft pink lips kissing away the tears from entering his body, ever so gently.

"FLASH"

"I love you, Harry."

"FLASH"

Silver eyes, darkened with lust and love-

END OF FLASHES

Harry came with a scream, spilling a fountain of his seed on the shower walls. The water just washed it down the drain, and it got Harry thinking. He knew those eyes. He knew that voice. But where? So, at least this narrowed it down a bit. He knew for definite that this mystery boy was real. Did this mean that he was gay? Sure, he'd kissed Cho, but he thought the reason he hadn't enjoyed it was because she was crying, but did that really mean he didn't like girls altogether?

He finished washing his hair and the rest of his seed off his body before getting out of the shower. He'd just go down to breakfast early, after all, he didn't have any food yesterday.

He chose his emerald green button down shirt today, and his black leather trousers. He also put in his contacts. He was actually quite liking not having to wear his glasses. 'I should get Hermione to research a permanent solution to this.'

He made his way down the stairs to the common room and saw that Hermione wasn't there. 'That's weird. Maybe she's already down at breakfast."

When he got down to the great hall he saw that there was no Hermione there. He admitted that it was weird, but this wasn't the first time it had happened, so it meant that she was in the library for some reason or other. Actually, she didn't even need a reason to be there anyway. She usually was there anyway. If they had beds there, she'd probably sleep there the whole year.

He didn't notice the hungry silver eyes that followed him to the Gryffindor table, but he did notice when all of the people's heads were turned in one direction. The Slytherin table. He then heard people shouting out absurd comments like, "Hey, you know I just invented the fastest broom ever? It's getting released in a week. I'll get you one if you want!" and "You know I'm going to be the youngest ever minister for magic?"

He then turned to the Slytherin table and saw Draco Malfoy - Wait - Draco Malfoy looking straight back him, _hungrily_. And also, very single person in the hall looking the same way back at him._ The silver eyes, darkened with lust and love-_. Harry fainted.

* * *

Draco hardly noticed everybody shouting nonsense at him, never mind the looks they were giving him. His eyes were fixed on the gorgeous black-haired wizard that walked into the hall. He only snapped back out of it when the boy looked back at him for a few moments, then fainted. Before everyone came out of their trances and registered it, Draco was already out of the hall with Harry in his arms. He rushed straight to the infirmary, and was out of breath by the time he was there. Madam Pomfrey rushed straight out to see what the commotion was, but slowed down a little when all she saw was the tall-tales signs of just a faint.

"Just lay him down on the bed, dear, it's just a faint."

Draco let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Okay." He then laid Harry down on the bed that read 'Harry James Potter's Memorial Bed.' Draco snickered at that.

"Yeah, Albus suggested it. He thought that he spent enough time down here to have his own bed. It hasn't been what, two days? And he's already here. I thought he might have lasted a bit longer."

"He really spends that much time down here?" She nodded. Draco was amazed he'd never noticed his class mates' absences in lessons. He watched as she ran her wand up and down his body, then pointed her wand at his chest and murmured, 'enervate.'

He watched as his mate woke up, took one look at the ceiling and without looking from it said, "Why am I here this time? I also take it I'm in my memorial bed too."

"Yes, dear, you are, but don't worry, you only fainted. Can you remember anything before you fainted?"

"No, not really."

"Well then, you're free to go. I wouldn't try to sit up too fast though, you may feel a little dizzy." She left the room, to go to her office then, after waving to Harry and nodding to Draco.

"Okay," Draco saw as Harry looked around, then widened in recognition when they fell upon Draco. "What are you doing here, Draco?"

"I brought you here. I thought something really horrible had happened to you, though."

"Thanks. Maybe you want to go down to the lake now? Well, seeing as though it's a Sunday and there is nothing else to do around here."

"Sure. Hey...How about we go swimming? It's warm enough." Draco was getting slightly hard when thinking of Harry, dripping wet, with nothing but trunks on.

"Ummm. Okay. Let me go get changed into my trunks, and then I'll meet you in the entrance hall." With that, he waved at Draco with a smile and then turned the corner towards the towers.

Draco was starting to thing that with all those smiles Harry was giving him, it was going to be a miracle if he didn't jump Harry while they went swimming. He then turned to go to his room, to go get changed into his trunks.

* * *

Harry had trailed a step behind Draco when they were walking down to the lake, and when they arrived at their destination, he pushed Draco hard into the water. When the blonde had reached the air again, the look on his face was priceless. It was half shocked, half I'm-about-to-go-into-a-lecture-mode look. Before he could however, he dive-bombed into the water, right next to Draco, causing water to go all over his face.

"I'll get you back, you little-" Draco never got to finish that sentence as he silenced him with a splash of water, then swimming off. Draco followed and he splashed water on him again, but this time, Draco retaliated with kicking the water in his face.

Their water fight lasted for about half an hour, then Harry pushed Draco to the bottom of the water. He then ran off, turned his head, and saw Draco was close behind. He hid behind a tree, and then when Draco came, he tackled him to the ground. They rolled around until Harry was on top. Then he lowered down and said, "You should know never to mess with a Potter,you know."

Draco was not thinking about this at the moment as, Harry was on top of him. Harry's face was inches from his, and even more importantly, Harry's body was about an inch away from Draco's rock-hard cock. He wanted Harry, but he was not going to try and get him by acting like a whore. He was going to make friends with him, then he was going to woo and romance him. He was half relieved and half disappointed when Harry got off of Draco, then said, "Well, I should get going now. I'll see-ya round, Draco. Oh, and, do you want to meet here after lessons tomorrow?" At Draco's nod he carried on, "Well, thanks again for the wicked day. Bye, then." He bent down and kissed Draco's cheek like last night's. He then hugged him before walking off towards the doors of the entrance hall.

Draco pondered for a while. There was defiantly no doubt that Harry was his mate now, anyway. Especially what happened at breakfast. Veela's only turn on their charms when they're thinking of their mate, or when they see their mate. It doesn't happen all the time, but some of the time. He started to form a plan of how to romance and woo his mate. They were defiantly friends now. It was just the stage to turn them into something more now...


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

I Will Have You:Chapter 4

* * *

After all a few weeks had past, Harry and Draco had made up a schedule on when they were meeting up. They hadn't even talked about it. It was sort of a...silent understanding. They'd meet up at the side of the lake, on Tuesdays, Thursdays Saturdays and Sundays. Draco really enjoyed it, it was like getting a whole new friend, and then catching up on the six years they lost.

Most of the time they spent enjoying the others company, have friendly arguments (of which they silently agreed to not take offence by anything that was said).

The Veela side of Draco was really starting to get agitated, though. They were at close proximity, not at each others throats, and they didn't even have a relationship. Yet. Draco swore that if he didn't tell Harry about his feelings and about him being Veela soon, he would end up jumping him, wether he liked it or not. Especially with that god damned hair that had a post-shag look to it. And those glistening emerald eyes that shone with emotion. Not to mention the muscle-toned body underneath the multiple layers of clothing.

Oh how he had imagined that it was he who took all of those clothes of. How he was going to treasure that very first kiss. And he was going to make sure Harry was going to treasure it too. That's right. But who could help him make it romantic? Who knew Harry back to front? Who would help him make Harry happy?

Granger of course.

And what if he could try to set her up with Blaise, too? He really liked her. He could also help Pansy along with Weasley, too, although he didn't know what in the name of Merlin she saw in him.

So it was settled. He would ask Granger to help him. Although where she could be without Harry and Weasley she didn't know. Then it hit him right on the head. The library.

**

* * *

**

Draco found Granger in minutes. She was sitting at one of the back tables, alone ('thank god').

"Granger."

"Malfoy," She didn't seem suprised to see him. "I take it you're here for some help with Harry. Although, I'm suprised it took you this long to come to me."

"What? Okay, forget it. How much do you know already?"

"Well...You're a Veela, Harry's your mate, you've been meeting up secretly for weeks, and now you're fed up of just having Harry as a friend, so you've come to me for help on how to woo him."

Draco was speechless. She didn't even look up from her book since he'd been here. Was he that easy to read?

As if sensing it, yet again not looking up from her book, "No, you're not that easy to read. It's when you pay attention to the things going on around you. Nobody else knows. Just me."

"Well, okay. But I need your help."

She bookmarked her book, sat it on the table, then gave him her full attention. "Ever heard of the twelve days of christmas?"

"Yeah, it's that muggle song. We learnt it in Muggle Studies. Why?"

"Well, you could give him a gift each of those twelve days leading up to Christmas. Then on Christmas day, ask him to the ball. All of this must be anoymous, of course."

"Oh my! Why didn't I think about this before? Thanks Granger, I owe you one."

"Well, as part of your pay back, you can call me Hermione, and lets say...make Harry the happiest he's ever been?"

"Dont count on it, Hermione. Hmmm...actually, can I call you Herm? Hermione seems a bit too long."

"Sure. And remember, if you don't want your balls hexed off, slowly and painfully, I suggest you don't hurt Harry. Ever. He's like my big brother. And I know a lot of nasty curses too."

"Woah. You can sure be scary if you want. Well see you, Herm, I'm going to go to Hogsmeade to get started on the prezzies."

"Wait! Draco, you wouldn't mind me coming with you, would you?" Draco stared at her as if she was insane, "Invisible, of course. Just so I know I know Harry's going to like the gifts."

Draco considered it for a moment. "Okay then, but only if you have a way of being invisible. 'Cause I don't."

"Oooh thanks, Draco. Meet me at the Entrance Hall in ten. I just need to get my scarf and gloves."

"Okay, I'll see you in ten." He left the library feeling overly pleased with himself, and already making a mental list in his mind of what he could get his Harry.

**

* * *

**

Harry and Draco were talking about nothing in particular when Harry came up with a game.

"Let's play truth."

"Um...how do you play it?"

"Oh, it's simple, say that I start off. I'd ask you a question like...Is it true your favourite colour is silver? then you'd answer yes or no. Get it?"

"Yeah, can I ask you the first question?" Harry nodded. "Is it true...that you've ever wanked off over someone?"

Harry blushed a bright crimson. "Uh, um, well. Yeah," He blushed a little redder. "Is it true that you fancy someone?"

"Very true," He all but purred. "Is it true that you've ever kissed someone?"

"Yeah, although I can say I didn't like it. At all." Dracos insides were cheering. So, he'd only had one kiss and hated it? He'd soon change that around... "Is it true you've ever shagged someone?"

"No, actually I haven't. Even though, people assume that because I'm the Slytherin Prince. And a good looking one at that," He earned a nudge in the side from Harry for that, "People just assume I'm not a virgin. So...Is it true that you're a virgin?"

"True...I'm just waiting to find the right person to do that with. One that loves me just as much as I love them. Is it true that the person you fancy is in Gryffindor?" He asked, truly curious.

"True. Is it true-"

"Hey Harry, Draco," Hermione nodded at Draco, "Hope I'm not interrupting anything," They both shook their heads, although Draco gave her a dirty look. "Can I borrow Draco, Harry? We need to go to Hogsmeade to go get some Christmas prezzies."

"No, not at all," He stood up then kissed both Hermione and Draco on the cheek, although he never realised it, he lingered a second longer on Draco's cheek than Hermione's. "See you in the Common Room later, Hermione. See you tomorrow, Drake?" They both nodded back at him. He then made his way back to the castle.

**

* * *

**

Although Hermione and he had already been to Hogsmeade for Harry's presents, they didn't really find anything special, though they did find about four days' worth of presents.

Hermione, yet again, was under Harry's invisibility cloak, following Draco around Hogsmeade, occasionally going into a different shop than Draco to get her own presents.

When Hermione had gotten all of her presents, she followed Draco into an expensive looking jewellery shop. There was glass case upon glass case full of beautiful jewellery. Draco walked up to a particular case and looked at a particular necklace. He heard a small intake of breath behind him. Apparently Hermione had seen it, too. Then he heard a whispered, "Wow. It's beautiful. He's bound to love it."

Draco paid the shopkeeper the asked price (another small intake of breath) and then had a look at a few other glass cases. when he found something else he liked, he decided he would come back without Hermione to get it.

They left the shop and headed to The Three Broomsticks. This was when Hermione paid him to go get some butterbeers, took of the invisibility cloak and cast a notice-me-not charm around the area they were sat.

"I can't belive you paid that much. Although, it was beautiful, I've got to admit. So what day are you going to give him that present?"

"Well, I thought Christmas day, but if I find something that is better than that, Christmas eve."

"Ah, good choice. Well anyway, have you got all twelve, then?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah, so, now what?"

"After the ball, and he knows who you are, you've declared love to him, blah, blah, blah, you take him up to the room of requirement. And this is the tricky part. You've got to make it perfect. So, you're going to have to work on what to think when you get up there. You've got to romance him, though. Candle-lit dinner, music, and then make sure that if it's needed, and not a moment before, a bed shows. Theres got to be rose petals, champagne, and then you give him the christmas present."

"You know, you're starting to make me think you've done this before."

"Actually, no I haven't. But, all girls dream of this stuff, and when a bloke comes and asks for help with stuff like this, we're thrilled."

"Oh...okay. Anyway, who are you going to the ball with? After all, it's only 15 days away."

"I don't know. I don't think I'll be going with Ron, though," when Draco sent a questioning glance at her she answered, "Oh, we split up. We sorta decided that our love is more brother-sister love, than a girlfriend-boyfriend love."

"Well that's good. Now I can set you up with a boy I know who likes you. Do I have your permission?"

"Of course, but who is it?"

"Now, that would be telling wouldn't it? Anyway, I also know that one of my friends quite like Weasley. Would you be willing to help me set them up?"

"Who is it?"

"Pansy."

"Okay. This boy better had be good looking, though."

"Don't worry, he is. Anyway...how are we going to set up Pansy and Weasley?"

She remained silent for a moment. "How about we do the same as what you're doing with Harry? Except the room of requirement bit. I'm sure we could use a unused classroom and decorate it a bit."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I'll get it sorted with Pansy. And then I'll get you set up with your mystery date."

"Okay. Well, it's getting dark, so I'm going to go back. You coming?"

"No, sorry, I just need to sort something out."

"Okay then, bye Draco." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, put the invisibility cloak back on, and made her way out of the pub.

'Time to go back and get that little piece of jewellery, then'

**

* * *

**

Draco, Pansy and Blaise all watched anxiously as three owls made their way to the Gryffindor table at breakfast. They watched when they opened the parcels and their faces were lit up with big smiles. They then turned away, eating their breakfast, not wanting to get caught staring at the Golden Trio.

**

* * *

**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were all discussing what they were going to wear to the Christmas ball in twelve days' time, when three owls carrying heavy-looking parcels made their way down to them. "I wonder who'll be sending us parcels now?" Ron asked.

Harry had a slight hunch that Hermione knew, but when he saw her look of surprise when one landed in front her, he dropped it. Instead, he opened his parcel, then smiled when he saw a How-To-Take-Care-Of-Your-Broom Kit, All of the volumes of Quidditch World Records, and a few of the latest magazines.

He then turned to see what Ron had received and grinned. Looked like someone remembered what he wore to the Yule Ball. He received a black dress robe, a comb and hair gel kit. Also he had received some chocolate frogs. When he looked at Hermione's he saw about a dozen books on romance. He wondered who would send them these gifts, and joined Hermione and Ron looking around expectantly. Neither of them noticed anything suspicious, so they decided to finish their breakfast, discussing who the gifts could be from.

"No, I don't think Zach Smith could possibly know that I like romance."

"I don't think one of the fifth years knew what I was wearing to the Yule ball."

"I don't think Cho Chang would send me anything."

When they finished their discussion, they made their way up to the Gryffindor Common Room, to put their gifts away.

**

* * *

**

"Did you see their faces'?"

"Looks like we chose well."

"Seems funny, doesn't it? I mean, that we're their dates, and they don't even know that we are. Of course they know that they are going with secret admirers, but they don't know who they are."

"Well, I'm glad that you told us about this, otherwise we would have been miserable the whole ball, being with people we didn't want to, like last time."

"No problem. I'm pretty happy that I'm going with Harry, though. Remember how angry I was at Patil, just because I wasn't dancing with him?"

"Yeah. You nearly threw a fit. But it you were pretty happy when they he didn't seem happy with her afterwards."

"Yep, I remember. Shall we go to our dorms now?"

"Yeah, come on Blaise."

"I'm coming. Just let me take some toast."

They made their way down to the dungeons, still discussing what they were going to give to the Golden Trio tomorrow.

**

* * *

**

"So why didn't you like that kiss with Cho?"

"Well...I sorta don't like girls..."

"WHAT?" Draco spilled all of his drink all over the grass.

Harry looked hurt. "Well, I guess if you don't want to be my friend anymore-"

Draco lifted his chin with two fingers, and saw that Harry was crying. "Don't ever think that again. Do you hear me?" Harry gave a slight nod, still crying. It was even more obvious as the moonlight shone on his face. Harry looked angelic. "Of course I still was to be your friend. It's just...I'm gay, too," Harry looked at him almost disbelievingly. Draco gently kissed Harry's salty tears away, then kissed each of his eye-lids. He could have sworn he had a small intake of breath from him when he did it.

"Thanks, Drake. I just hope Hermione and Ron will be okay about it."

Draco held him in his arms and said, "If they judge you over something like this, they don't deserve your friendship." Draco held him closer, then kissed his forehead, "You're special. You only deserve the best. And don't look at me like that, it's true, otherwise I wouldn't be saying it."

"I'm not. I'm a freak. I don't deserve to be alive, living."

Draco kissed each of his eye-lids again. "Don't say that. You're not a freak, and you deserve to live more than anyone else on this planet." Draco gently rocked him back and forth, until he fell asleep. He then carried Harry up to his rooms, and placed him in the second bedroom. He wrote a quick note and put it on the bed-side table. He brushed his lips gently across Harry's forehead, then whispered, "Goodnight, Harry." And left the room.

Draco, who fell to sleep straight away, had the best sleep he had in a long time, a smile on his face.

**

* * *

**

Harry woke up, totally relaxed, the next morning. He hadn't had one bad dream, never mind a nightmare or a vision. Something that hadn't happened in a long time.

He then realised he wasn't in his own bed, and started to panic. What if someone's kidnapped me? He then quickly realised that he was still in Hogwarts.

He picked up the piece of paper on the bed-side table and smiled.

_Harry,_

_Don't worry, nobody's kidnapped you. I decided to write this, just in case you woke up before me. Looks like you have. You're in my rooms, and if ever you want to talk to someone, then you can come here, now you know where it is. The password is 'Veelerin'. If you don't feel like going to your Common Room yet, then you can stay here and get a shower if you like. Anyway, if you don't then I'll see you later._

_Draco xxx_

Harry decided to stay for the shower, after all, what harm would it do?

He called Dobby to get him some clean school robes and towel from his trunk, then made his way to the bathroom. He turned on the hot water and stepped inside. Weird enough, it looked like this shower was made to have more than one person in at a time. He quickly washed himself until he reached his hard-on errection. He then started to think about pale hands working down his body, then stroking his cock. He couldn't see the person in his fantasy, but whoever it was, was pretty good at doing this. He moaned loudly and came all over his hand and the sides of the shower.

Cleaning his seed off him and the walls, he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. 'Damn, I must have left the school robes in the bedroom.' He stepped out of the bathroom, and went into the bedroom, where his robes were, and didn't notice the lust-filled, hungry silver eyes that followed him to the bedroom.

**

* * *

**

'Don't think about it. We're going to treasure the moment remember?'

Draco had to remind himself that he was going to woo Harry, not jump him when he came out of the shower.

Draco had woken up that morning to the sound of the shower on. But that wasn't all. It was the moans as well. Harry's moans. He'd actually wanked off, himself at the thought that Harry was wanking off over him. It probably wasn't true, but it was still good to dream, right?

When he had finished his session, he got dressed and walking into the miniature version of the Slytherin Common Room. The looked at the clock that read 08:14. He waited patiently for Harry to come out of the shower so they could go to breakfast. However, when the door had opened, it had shown Harry, with nothing more than a towel around his waist. It was a pretty small one, too.

It was all Draco had to stop jumping him right there and then. He had water droplets still dripping down his muscled body. His midnight-black hair was just god damned sexy. and those emerald eyes, still uncovered by glasses, were beautiful.

He waited five minutes for Harry to get dressed with a hard-on. It wasn't very pleasant, so he started thinking of Professor McGonagall with just thongs on. 'YES! It's working'. He had completely gotten rid of the hard-on by the time Harry had come back, so he was especially pleased.

"Hey, Drake. You ready?"

"Yeah. Come on, let's go to breakfast."

They headed out of Draco's rooms in the dungeons, and up to the Great Hall. It was then that Draco had realised that he hadn't done anything to his hair. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong, Drake?"

"My hair, that's what's wrong. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you meant it to be like that. Anyway, I think it looks sexy."

Draco tried not to jump in the air and shout for joy. Harry thought he looked sexy. Of course, he always knew it, but when Harry said it, it was just unbelievable."

"So, you think it looks alright?"

"Yeah. You should have it like that more often, I think."

"Okay," He started walking again, and before they knew it they were standing at the doors of the Great Hall. "I'll see you, then."

"Yeah. Bye." Harry kissed him on the cheek, the opened the doors to the great hall and walked to the Gryffindor table.

Draco then walked in, and everyone stopped to stare at him. Harry winked at him, then started to talk to his fellow Gryffindors, again. Only to realize they weren't listening.

"I was winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile award for five years running!"

"I'm the richest person on earth!"

"I'm going to be the new Quidditch player that everyone will be after!"

Everyone except from Harry and the teachers were shouting stuff out to him. Draco tried to think of something other than Harry giving him a wink. 'Snape wanking off. Snape wanking off'.

That was enough to make everyone quiet. After a few moments everyone just started talking again. Draco made his way to the Slytherin table, aware that most of the teachers eyes were gazing at the back of his head. He sat next to Blaise and Pansy and started eating his breakfast. When he looked up, he saw that Harry was questioning him with his eyes. Before he could do anything, he was stopped by the daily post coming in.

Draco, Pansy and Blaise all watched as the same owls as yesterday swooped down on the Golden Trio. They all hoped the Golden Trio liked these presents as much as they liked yesterday's, if not more.

They watched tentatively as they opened their packages.

**

* * *

**

A/N As you've probably guessed, it is Sub!Harry. Even without the multiple votes COUGH COUGH people decided to enter, Sub!Harry still won the vote count.

Big thanks to all the reviewers so far, but please, please review, even if you don't like it, as I love to know what you think. Maybe you guys could give a few suggestions as to what could happen?

Thanks!

Toni xxx


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow. I can't _believe_ it. Please tell me this isn't a dream," Hermione said, dreamily.

"Um, Hermione? I hate to tell you this, but it's only perfume."

"This isn't just _any _perfume," she said, clutching the bottle as if it were the last remaints of Merlin, himself. "It's the most romantic perfume you can buy. Smells georgeous. And it isn't one of the cheapest, in fact, I'd say it was complete opposite. If it isn't the most expensive, then its at least a close runner up. Actually, I havn't heard anyone who has a bottle of this who isn't overly rich or famous. Not even all of the rich and famous have one of these, even though they're dying to have one. Whoever got me this must really have some good contacts. _Excellent_ contacts."

"Oh my. Hey, Harry, _look _at this."

When Harry took a look, after staring mysteriously at Hermione's present, he took a double-take. He saw what seemed to be a permanant _brown _hair dye.

"Hey, is that what I _think _it is?"

"Yep, Harry. Looks like someone really likes me, too. Making this potion,or _buying _it for that matter, is extremly hard. Takes alot of time and patientience, not including the fact that you can't tell whether you've done it wrong or not. The people who do, do it right, charge a little too much. And by the way, when it says permanant, it's not exaggerating at all. I'll never have another ginger hair on my body once I use this little beauty." With that, he kissed it, and headed out of the hall, presumably to go and try it immediatly.

"Aren't you going to open yours, Harry?"

Harry, who was too busy still gawking at the doors of the great hall, looked back to Hermione.

"Wha- Oh yeah."

He, unlike Ron and Hermione, had just gotten a letter. He curiosly looked inside.

"Well, whats in it?"

"It's a trip to a spa that includes everything. Including a Toni&Guy hairdresser _and _a shopping mall. Apparently I'm getting the full works," He looked over at Hermione and grinned, "It's for the full weekend. This weekend. And I can also _'bring a friend'_. My, it doesn't look cheap here either. I wonder what friend I can take though. Hmm, hard choice."

"Okay, _we're _going to get ready now, as the weekend is only, what, two days away?"

"Ah, my dear Hermione. Who said I would be taking _you_?"

Hermione shot him a death glare. "Okay, okay. I was going to ask you anyway, but I wanted to have at least a _little_ fun teasing you. Geeze, Hermione, you're a spoil-sport."

Hermione gave him her best mock-offended look. "Am not. Anyway, there's no time to stall arguing. We've got alot to get ready. This shopping spree is _free_, right?" Harry nodded. "Ahh, thought so. Which means we're going to have to work on enlargment charms, too, so we can fit all of our new clothes into a suitcases. Oh this is going to be soo much fun. And you're finally going to have something done with that hair of yours. God forbid how you can cope with it, its so messy, and-"

"Okay, I get the point. And I'll leave you to the enlargment charms, if you don't mind," he stated as he got up from the table, "I have enough work to cope with. And don't say anything. I've only heard a thousand times before."

"Humph. Well maybe, just maybe, this time you should finally listen to me, instead of pratting around, leaving it 'till the last minute."

With that, they made their way to the Gryffindor Tower, oblivious to the three extremely happy Slytherins talking among themselves

---------------------------------------

It was Friday afternoon - that night he'd end up going to the spa with Hermione, and he was here, spending with Draco Malfoy.

"I just want to know who sent them-you know? At least so I could repay them. After all, they were pretty expensive gifts. And I just don't see why anyone would want to send me any."

"Maybe the whole point of these gifts, was not to repay them, but to enjoy them. And if someone wants to spend a fortune on them, let them, as long as they've got the money, let them spend it how they want. And if anyone deserves those god damn presents, then it's you. Stop beating yourself up about it."

"I suppose you're right. But it doesn't shake off this guilty feeling I have, though."

"...Guilty feeling?"

"Well, what it is, it's, I sorta like this guy, right? And I've got this feeling that this person giving me gifts is a guy, too. And if this guy is looking for a relationship, then I can't give it him, can I? Thats what I'm feeling guilty about. And not just a little, either."

"I'd wait until you find out who he is. I mean, what if it's the guy you like?"

"I don't know."

"Who do you like?"

"I- I- Um, well-" A blush crossed his face. 'At least that means he might still like me,' Draco thought to himself.

He was saved from answering by Hermione turning up.

"Harry, Draco. Sorry about this, but Dumbledore accidently set the wrong time for the portkey thats taking us. It's set for half an hour away, which means we need to go get our things. Now."

"Ah. Okay, then. You go ahead. I'll need to get the pins and needles out of my legs before I'll be able to walk"

She smiled at them, waved at Draco, then said, "Okay, then. But if your ass 'aint here by five minutes, well- I dont think I should answer the rest, as you and Ron should have learned the score by now."

She turned back to the castle, just as Harry and Draco stood up. Harry stumbled a little, and Draco caught him before he feel, and brought him up close as reflex. He, nor Harry didn't let go.

"Well, I'll guess I'll be seeing you when we come back. Probably completely unrecognisable, if Hermione has her wicked way. Shes been planning this ever since I got the damned thing."

Draco laughed a little. It was then he realised what position he was curently in. His arm was around Harry's waist. Legs to legs. Torso to torso. Their faces were no more than an inch away. Harry's breathing had caught. Along with his. He could count every one of those littles freckles he'd never notcied Harry had before. He saw how his dark eyelashes were unusually long and curled against his cheek. His face was clear of blemishes, and had that golden-toned skin, that had shown he'd been out in the sun a little. The sun that shone againist his face made him look angelic, and even more good looking if that could be possible. But there was one thing that made this moment oh-so-special.

Harry's errection pressed into his thigh, that mirrored Draco's perfectly.

"Who do you like, Harry?" Draco all but purred.

He caught Harry shiver, and was feeling his errection get harder.

"You- only you, Draco. I've liked you for so long. I just didn't know how you felt."

"Good. Because I like you, too." He pushed Harry into the nearby tree, and placed his lips against Harry's gently. It was nothing like he fantasised about. It was better.

When he pulled away, he looked deep into Harry's lust-darkened eyes, and saw everything he needed for confirmation. He ravished Harrys's mouth again, this time rougher, but still caring. He traced his hands down Harrys chest and rested his hand on his crotch. He heard Harry give another intake of air. He massged gently, loving the moans that escaped Harry's mouth. It was pure bliss. He got down on his knees and licked where his obvious errection was.

"Draaaaaaco"

He grinned wickedly up at Harry and blew hot air from his mouth onto the wet material. Apparently, that was all Harry could take before he went into came, calling out Draco's name as he did so.

When Harry did, Draco also came, screaming out Harry's name.

They both stayed like that for a couple of minutes, to recover, and then Harry finally said, "I suppose I'd better go now. Hermione'll be getting worried. I'll see you later."

He kissed Draco firmly, but sweet on the lips before he went off the same direction Hermione did.

-----------------------------------

Hey, sorry about the long wait and really short chapter, but I've been having a bad case of writers block recently. But as before, please R&R! thanks!

Toni xxx


	6. Chapter 6

**I Will Have You:Chapter 6**

Harry had a new set of clothes that now fit him, no longer looked permanently-tense, and even had the perfect hair cut. Even Hermione was goggling him on the way back, and that was saying something. As she (plus several other girls, even a few boys!) had put it, he was 'simply delicious'. His hair was now not sticking up in every direction, but was simply spiked up ('how come I didn't think of that before?') and now had permanent green and red spikes in that would never come out, unless the owner of the hair decided he didn't want it anymore. They were evenly spread around his hair, so now, (in Hermione's opinion) he looked like a 'Rock God'.

Hermione was just as well off. She got loads of tips on how to dress for her age and boob size (Harry mysteriously disappeared to the other end of the store at this point). He hair was just as permanent as Harry's, just not as in colour. She had permanent sleek hair. The hairdresser even showed her how to curl her hair properly.

When they returned from their trip to the spa, it was like heaven. They were just so relaxed. He wished he could stay like this more often. And, although he wouldn't like to admit to anyone else, he wouldn't mind coming here again. Often.

It was night-time when they took a portkey directly to the Gryffindor Common room. There were not many people downstairs, if any. It appeared that all that were up now were the 'late homework do-ers'.

The decided to bid goodnight and return to their respective dormitories. Harry was quietly walking up the stairs, and crept into the dorm, to find there was really no need. Seamus, Dean, Ron and Neville were all sitting compactly together in a circle, apparently leering over a book in the centre. When they noticed Harry in the doorway, he got different reactions. Seamus whistled at him, Neville tumbled over into Dean, of whom was commenting on his hair, and Ron just sat there, gawking at him.

"Ron, you look like a goldfish," Neville said at he apologised to Dean.

Ron closed his mouth and turned to Seamus. "Which is nothing compared to how Seamus is looking at Harry."

"I can't help it, I mean, look at him. I never seen anybody this shagable since...well, never. If I ever had a doubt I was gay, I think Harry here has just erased it completely." Harry blushed. "Well, are you going to stand there all night or are you going to join us?"

Harry walked over to the group, and sat where Seamus had moved to make him space. "What are we doing?" After another moments consideration, he added, "Actually, why are we packed around this manky old book?"

"Oh, we're playing wizard dares. It's like muggle dares, except it's a little different. We've been waiting for you, so we could start it then. We all write some names in this book, while one is stood over there. Then, this book here chooses a random name, then makes up something you have to do, and it's time limit. Nobody knows what the other names are though, as you pass it around, and it becomes invisible after you write it. Seamus is going first." Dean explained.

Seamus stood in the corner with his back to the group. Ron picked up the book wrote something briefly, then passed it to Neville, who did the same, then passed it to Dean, who then passed it to Harry. When it was his turn, he decided that if it involved Snape, then it would probably be funny, so then wrote it down. Ron called out to Seamus, who then took his place back in the circle. Harry placed the book into the middle, open on the page where he just wrote 'Professor Snape'.

Suddenly, the pages started to turn an almost blinding white, then flashed a brilliant red. And in black letters in the middle of the page it said, 'Go into Professor Snapes private rooms, collect all of his underwear, urine on them, dry them and return them. Then you must put the permanent B.O. spell on all of his clothes, without the said person knowing. You have half an hour.'

With that, Seamus ran out of the dorms. The four of them were discussing what would happen tomorrow, when Seamus returned, twenty minutes later. "Done it," he said proudly. "Now it's Ron's go." He added with a devilish grin.

Ron stood and went to the corner, just as Seamus did, but with less confidence than Seamus had. This time when the book came round to Harry, he decided to write Pansy's name in. Judging from the rest of the circle, the rest had probably put in the names of fellow Slytherins.

When Ron re-entered the group, the book had repeated itself, except this time, glowing a green colour instead of red. This time it said 'You have a week to convince Pansy Parkinson to give you the underwear she is currently wearing at the time you ask her, unless you will have a sheep permanently attached to your leg for a full week. You have to show the rest of the group.'

Ron groaned. "How come I got the one with the consequence?"

Seamus looked a little shocked. "You think that's bad? You ever played this game before?" Ron shook his head. "I would've thought you'd had played it before, being in a wizarding family. Well, you're lucky if you get those anyway, 'cause the others have unbreakable vows on them." Looking at the others' who were standing, he added, "You also have to finish the game, as you have an unbreakable vow to play it once you start it. That's why we had to wait for Harry to come back until we started. So...who's next?"

The rest of the group now seemed hesitant to have their go, so Harry decided to. He ended up staring at a particularly ugly beetle on the side of the wall for a full five minutes. When he sat down with the group again, the book again did it's magic, this time with a black colour, and in white letters, clearly standing out in the middle of the page was, 'You have a month to face and defeat Lord Voldemort, or you will die a slow and ugly death. Good luck.'

The whole room seemed to spin as the boys all looked at Harry. They all looked shocked, and Neville was shivering. They all said, in perfect union, "Oh crap."

Then Seamus said, grimly, "It appears we have a traitor in this room, boys."

The only thing which could be heard now was the distant noise of a bird being attacked by the Whomping Willow.

DMHP DMHP DMHP

Sorry agin for the short chapter and long wait. I had a problem with acessing my ff account. Also, really bad case of writers block. Anyone got any ideas they want to send me? I'd like to hear them. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, and please review. I'm a review whore!

Thanks, Toni


	7. Chapter 7

It had been three weeks from what everyone liked to call 'The Incident' had happened. It had been three weeks since he'd had a day where he wasn't exhausted or had a normal conversation with his friends. Scratch that last; since he'd had _any _type of conversation with _any _of his friends. Dumbledore had Harry and his closest friends take lessons that didn't include History of Magic, Divination or any normal subject for that matter. They were learning DADA which were only taught to the Ministry's Aurors. The darkest curses which only the darkest wizards used. The way wizards duel properly. The way to cast the unforgivables.

Dumbledore was playing straight into Voldemort's hands without even realising it. Voldemort wanted disruption and chaos. And that was exactly what he had got. Three full weeks of chaos, missed meals and their 'extra lessons' running on into the night sometimes. He didn't want to be Harry Potter anymore. He didn't want to be the boy that had to have a cut across his forehead to make him famous. He didn't want to be the teenager who might have to watch his friends die. He didn't want to be the person where everyone was rapidly leaving in his life. He wanted to be a normal teenager whos biggest worry was getting homework done on time.

It was sickening what the world had done. It rested all of the hope on a teenager's shoulders. He wasn't even of-age yet! They were sending him out to do the job that noody else wanted to do. If he was a selfish person, he would have left the wizarding world for good; go into hiding where nobody could find him. But he wasn't. And people took advantage of that fact.

Over the last few hours, Harry had made a point to talk with all his friends before they would finally approach the final battle. He had approached everyone it seemed...except Draco. He suddenly had the urge to speak with him. But maybe it was too late. After all, there was very little time left before they would be portkeyed, as all of the adults had already apparated. They must have about fifteen minutes tops.

Everyone in the room now included Harry and the people in his year who wanted to fight. "Okay, the reason I told you all to stay behind here, is because Dumbledore ordered us to. And I wanted to wish everyone a proper goodbye."

Hermione steadily broke to tears. "Don't say that, Harry! You-you're going to win, and we all know it. You're not going to say goodbye like you'll never see us again, you're going to say it as if we're going to see each other tommorow. And if you don't- I'll- I'll-" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"-_We're_ going to make sure we get a say in your death," Draco finished. Draco had a sort of resigned look about himself, and Harry had the sudden longing to say a proper goodbye to him.

"Is it alright if I just say a few words to Draco outside?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Hermione sniffed. "Just don't be too long. We have nine minutes left."

Harry smiled. "I wont."

Draco followed Harry out of the classroom and turned to Harry. "So-"

Harry never let him finish. He lowered his lips over Draco's and kissed ever so softly. He ran his tongue over the blond's lower lip and slid his tongue inside. Tongues met, mouths were explored and magic were sparking between them. Harry wished he could stay here for an enternity, just like this. It just felt so right, the way Harry's arms automatically slipped around his neck into into his hair; and Draco's, arounds his waist and up his back. Their bodies fitted perfectly together, like each of them was one half and only could feel complete together. Harry stopped while he could.

"I'm sorry we never really had the chance to get to _really_ get to know each other," He wispered against Draco's lips.

"So am I, Harry. So am I," Draco whispered back.

----

After being portkeyed to the destination of the Riddle House, it was found to be in a state that looked very much like a battlefield. Maybe it was classed as a battlefield. Harry didn't know. Nor did he care. What he did care about was the fact that there were several bodies scattered over the ground. Dead or just unconcious, it was hard to tell. All that he could tell that it wasn't _just _Death Eaters. He grimaced. He'd prepared for this moment ever since he found out Voldemort murdered his parents, conciously or not. It didn't mean he was prepared for it. It wasn't the same. It wasn't how he imagined.

He kept his wand out, constantly or the lookout for stray curses or Death Eaters aiming their wand at him. It was pretty hard to keep track, seeing as though there were flashes everywhere. It was as if there were hundreds of cameras with multicoloured flash being aimed at him.

As he made his way to the Riddle House, he could have sworn he was being followed. However, everytime he looked, nobody was following him. He couldn't help but feel suspicious that he hadn't been hit by a spell. Not that he was complaining.

As he looked back to where everyone was dueling, a sinking sensation hit Harry hard. This may be the last time to ever see daylight. This may be the last hour he ever lived. Today could end with so many possibilities. Harry may die. Voldemort may die. They both may die. Voldemort was never here in the first place. So _many_ possibilities. But there can only be one that will happen tonight.

He turned back to the house, while turning his back on everything else; his friends; his enemies; the wizarding world.

Each step he climbed seemed to last an eternity. But in reality, he knew this was happening to fast. His heard sped up and his stomach was turning. When he'd reached the top floor, he knew what was waiting behind one of those doors. All of a sudden he didn't feel so prepared anymore. _Nothing_ could prepare you for a moment like this. He was just about to head back when he heard the voice hat he'd been dreading to hear.

"Potter. How nice of you to join me. _Do _come in. I must say, I wasn't expecting you so soon."

----

I know, I know. Super-short chapter. Lately I've been running out of ideas. And no, my computer hasn't been fixed, but I now have my brothers and he's hardly ever here. Tell me what you think of the chapter...I'm not really that sure of it, but I'd like to hear what you guys think. This story should be finished in about 2/3 chapters, but I haven't finished writing them yet. Sooooo...who do you think's gonna win? Voldie or Harry? Hehe. I'll guess you'll just have to wait...

Tonks xx


	8. Chapter 8

Suddenly every bit of training for this moment went out of the window. He felt like a new born baby; one who had only been given a wand...and then told to cast an Unforgivable. Nothing could have ever prepared him for this moment. _Ever_. This was the moment his life finally hung between death and life. This was the moment he had been waiting for his whole life; he had been marked, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

There was only one thing he knew. If he died today, he died a hero. Like his father. He wanted to die with dignity, not begging for his life.

"Well well, Tom. We meet again."

Harry only wondered half-heartedly where Nagaini was. "So, Potter. Let's get the pleasantries over with. What would you like on your grave? 'Here lies Harry Potter, killed by Lord Voldemort, begging for his life.' Maybe...alabaster? Or maybe you could share your bastard father's grave."

Harry's eyes flared. "I was wondering the same. How about...' Here lies Tom Riddle, who will never be pureblooded because his _muggle_ dad abandoned him and his mother commited suicide'. Tell me Tom, how does it feel to be an outcast...supporting a cause you will _never _be part of, huh? I wouldn't know...I've never been in that situation myself." Harry looked around the room. "_Nice decoration_," he said with mock liking. "Although, to be quite honest, I think my _muggle_ aunt Marge could pick better."

Harry was thrown against the wall within a split second. "Don't you ever compare me to a filthy little muggle, Potter." Voldemort looked at him, then started to circle the room while keeping him there. "I've always wondered what keeps you alive after our encounters, Potter. One minute you're closer to death than an ant just about to be trod on, and the next, you're once again out of our reach." Voldemort looked at him thoughtfully. "At first I thought it was luck. But really, five or six times? Even famous Harry Potter can't be that lucky...so I came to the conclusion, however much it astounded me, that maybe you're talented. I would still offer you that chance I gave you the second time we met, but no...you'll never change. You'll always be Dumbledore's lapdog." Voldemort finally released him from the wall and watched him struggle to get back up. "Well, Potter-I'm going to make sure you _don't_ get away alive again. This will be the last room you'll ever see. The sounds of people dying out there will be the last things you'll ever hear. Take it all in Potter, 'cause whether you like it or not, you're going to die. Any last dying wish?"

Harry looked at him in disgust. He spat in Voldemort's face then replied, "Yeah. Go to hell!"

Their wands were drawn, pointing at each other. There eyes were narrowed and untrustful. The tension in the air could be cut with a knife. "Oh, for that, Potter I think I'll make it long and slow. What would you like best? The Crucio?"

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you, Tom."

"Oh, really? And what are you going to do about that?"

"This! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

It seemed to take an eternity to reach Voldemort. This spell would make him a murderer...no better than Voldemort himself. He turned away, unable to watch the death of someone else once again. Even after all this-this _thing_ had done to him, his family and his friends, he refused to watch his death. He should be cherishing the moment. Others would be. But he wasn't like other people. The scar on his forehead and his lifelong link to Voldemort proved that.

Was this what casting Avada Kedavra really feels like? Like someone's just cast a slow motion spell? He shrugged mentally. He'd never let the moment come where he would comapre it to another murder he commited. He'd never get that far.

Suddenly, something burst deep inside him. He didn't even know what it was. He didn't have the time to find out. It was painful, went to peaceful then black.

-----------------------------------------

White light.

Burning white light.

Where? How? What?

All around him was nothing. Absolutly nothing. Just white light.

He had one question. "Where the bloody hell am I?" he called into the silence.

No answer. What a surprise.


	9. Chapter 9

He was numb. He was lost, somewhere, somehow. Who knew? Well he certainatly didn't.

He strained to remember what had happened. No luck. So basically, he was stuck inside...well...inside? Oh, jeez. He didn't even know whether he was inside or outside, or non. But that wouldn't make sense. How can you not be outside or inside of something? It's got to be one or the other.

'Well, nothing makes sense here.' 'In fact, nothing ever makes sense in my life.'

Maybe it's just a dream. Maybe he'll wake up anytime soon and discover he was worrying over nothing.

Or maybe that's just hopeful thinking.

------------------

Draco Malfoy stood of the foot of the ruins, hoping, no, _wishing_ that Harry would just walk out right now. That he'd laugh and say it was easy. That he'd come out here and snog the living daylights out of him. Draco kept telling himself that Harry would walk out now, any moment.

Any moment.

------------------

Nobody would ever ever know he'd tampered with the book. They'd probably all forget about it. He'll be dead anytime now. Potter, that is.

That's right. Voldemort would live. Then he himself would be Voldemort's right hand man. How could Potter have even _thought _he stood a chance against The Dark Lord?

Voldemort will take over the world and kill all of these filthy mudbloods and muggles. He will become the greatest Dark Lord of all time; everyone will worship him.

He thought back to the book. Who would've guessed he did it anyway?

Suddenly, his mind went blank.

He looked around at the battlefield.

"What the bloody hell am I doing here?"

----------------

Dumbledore watched as everyone's attention turned to ruins; as the Death Eater's suddenly froze in anticipation. He took that chance and rounded them all up in one. Now, all of the Death Eater's were attached to each other with an invisible no-transporting rope. That meant that they couldn't travel by any means, even walk, until the rope were released. Which was not likely to be anytime soon.

He watched as Draco ran to the ruins, sliding down on his knees, most likely wishing that Harry would just walk out.

Dumbledore listened to the silence. Not a cough, sneeze, or whisper. Silence.

He could see the hopeful expressions on the people's faces, knowing what they were all thinking.

_He's going to walk out. I know he is. Any minute now._

It made him think back to the conversation he had with Harry a few weeks ago...

--

_"Harry, Hermione," he said, probably a little _too _cheerful. "Tea?"_

_Harry looked at him with unmasked suspicion. He didn't blame the boy. Every corner he turned he seemed to be loaded with bad luck. A boy so young should have worries about homework, not about saving the world from an insane wizard._

_"No, thanks. What is it that you wanted us for, sir?"_

_He looked from one to the other. He hated cutting to the chase; it always seemed to be more upseting._

_"Well. You remember Sirius' death?" At Harry's nod, he continued. "It appears that Sirius didn't actually..._fall through the veil_. It appears that the room where we thought he did was actually a 'copied' room._

_"You see, unbeknown to us in the past, Harry, there was one extra _secret _room. Apparently it only makes itself known when it suspects that something terrible is happening. So it made itself known. It made a copy of one room, and made another. And there can't be two veils. So the department decided to check; just in case."_

_Dumbledore hesistated; he really didn't want to carry on._

_"It seems that they found Sirius' body. He died of thirst. I'm sorry."_

_Tears swelled up in Harry's eyes as Hermione put a comforting arm around him._

_"So you mean that...that Sirius was _alive_?"_

_"Yes, very unfortunatly."_

_"And that if I _did _try and get to him, _without _Remus stopping me, he would have been alive?"_

_"Yes, Harry. I'm very sorry about our new discovery, and if I could make it all better, then I would've."_

_Harry just stood, Hermione in tow. "Do you realise that when it happened, most of what I was thinking was 'Oh, he's just going to come waltzing back in with a grin on his face saying "that's the best you can do, Bellatrix?"' I blamed myself then. Now I have even more reason to. If Remus hadn't stopped me-"_

_"Well, he did, Harry, and you cant blame-"_

_"Then he would've been alive today-"_

_"Really, Harry, you can't blame yourself. Sirius wouldn't have wanted that."_

_"Sirius wouldn't have wanted to be dead, either!"_

_He stormed out of the room, Hermione following, bursting into tears._

_Not for the first time ever, Dumbledore wished he could just make everything right. Make James, Sirius, Lily alive. Make Voldemort non-evil._

_But unlike common belief, Albus Dumbledore couldn't perform miracles._


	10. Chapter 10

Harry looked around for the millionth time. How long had he been here? Was it night? Was it day? Where was everybody? What had happened?

So many questions. But not enough answers. In fact, no answers.

He looked up and vaguely wondered whether there was a ceiling here. Who knew.

Maybe this was what heaven was like? If it was, he certainly didn't want to stay here.

He wished Ron or Hermione was here. In fact, he'd even cope with Snape. Anybody. Just not to be here alone.

But more than anything, he wanted Draco. And regretted. Regretted what he'd never done with Draco, never had the chance to do. Make love together, have children, grow old, go on dates. All those little fantasies turned to nothing before his eyes. It was cruel.

He wondered how Draco was doing.

But even more than that, he wanted Draco himself. And with that thought he cried himself to a lonely, sad sleep.

----------------------

Draco let out an angst-filled cry into the silence. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Except Harry.

He'd lost his mate and didn't know whether he'd ever find him again.

He could feel himself transforming, and rapidly. He was becoming a Veela. He would probably stay like this until the day he found his mate; his love. He stretched out his long wings and looked down at his now long silvery hair. He could already feeling himself glowing, yet he was distressed.

He needed Harry; wanted him.

Draco whimpered and then howled into the dragging silence. Why were they just stood there? Harry could be in there, trapped. And all what they were doing was just standing there. Well, he was going to check to see if he was there, if nobody else was. He climbed through the ruins of the house and looked for the body of his mate. He was in here somewhere; he could smell him. The smell was in the whole house. then, in a particular area, the smell was strong; Harry was here!

He dug under all of the panels from the ceiling and checked under all of the rubble. Then he saw the tell-tale signs of messy black hair. With new determination, he dug harder and faster, removing everything that lay on top of Harry. Once Harry was in his arms, he cried. Draco knew exactly where he was.

He was on the border of life and death. And there was nothing Draco could do to get him back. He collapsed next to Harry's body before the welcoming darkness reached him.

-----------------------

Dumbledore watched in awe as Draco grieved over his mate. It was common knowledge that when a Veela such as Draco was particularly angry/sad, he would transform into the full Veela. At least until his mate was back. Which if he did say so himself, wouldn't be anytime soon. If ever. Draco then ran into the building, fully transformed, obviously trying to find anything that looked or smelled like his mate.

Hermione looked as if she was going to follow him. "No, Hermione. I trust you've read about Veelas?" She nodded sadly. "Then I suggest you keep away - for now. He's likely to be very sensitive at the moment, and would currently do anything to find his mate. Even kill one of his best friend if necessary."

She turned hazel eyes, shimmering with unshed tears towards the ageing headmaster. "He's not coming out is he?" She wailed. "He's dead isn't he? Dead...It's not fair!" Ron put an arm around her shoulder, which Hermione took gratefully. "It's not fair...too many people have died already..." She started to cry into his shoulder. "Too many..." Ron embraced his friend and patted her back soothingly.

"Shhh. Let Malfoy decide that for us...when he comes out with Harry, they're going to be wondering why we're all crying...they're going to be laughing at us." He continued patting her back as she carried on crying into his shoulder. "Shhhh. It's going to be alright in the end. Shhhh."

"BUT IT'S NOT!" she shouted into the awkward silence. "AND YOU ALL KNOW IT! OTHERWISE WE WOULD BE CHEERING THAT WE FINALLY BEAT VOLDEMORT! SO WHY ARE YOU ALL STANDING THERE LOOKING LIKE YOU'VE MISSED YOUR FAVOURITE WIRELESS PROGRAM?

"BECAUSE HARRY POTTER HAS JUST DIED WHILE SAVING YOUR UNGRATEFUL NECKS...THAT'S RIGHT! YOUR NECKS! HE PUT YOU BEFORE HIS OWN SAFETY! AND WHAT HAVE YOU AND THE WHOLE WIZARDING WORLD GIVE HIM BACK...? NOTHING BUT SHIT, THATS RIGHT... LIKE IN OUR FOURTH YEAR! WHAT DID YOU CALL HIM? OH YES, A LIAR WHO BELONGS IN THE LOONY BIN. NOW THAT YOU'VE REALISED HE ISN'T, YOU'RE ALL FOR WORSHIPPING THE GROUND HE WALKS ON! AND AS SOON AS YOU GET HOME I'LL BET YOU'LL BE CELEBRATING! WELL HIS TRUE FRIENDS WONT BE...BECAUSE IF YOU EVER TRIED TO FIND OUT WHAT A NICE GUY HE WAS, UNDER THE SCAR AND THE NAME, INSTEAD OF MAKING THE BULLSHIT STORIES ABOUT HIM AND HIS FRIENDS, YOU'D BE GUTTED, TOO. AND NOT JUST FOR AN HOUR OR SO. THIS SORT OF GRIEVING LASTS FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES!

"...BUT YOU WOULDN'T KNOW WOULD YOU? BECAUSE YOU'VE NEVER LOST ANYBODY THAT CLOSE, HAVE YOU? YOU ALL MAKE ME SICK...YOU DUMPED ALL OF YOUR WORRIES AND HOPES ON THE SHOULDERS OF A TEENAGER WHOS LOST MORE THAN YOU'LL EVER KNOW...HIS FRIENDS AND FAMILY DROPPING AT EVERY CORNER...WHAT DID YOU THINK HE WAS? SOME LITTLE TOY SOLDIER THAT YOU COULD DROP WHENEVER YOU FELT LIKE IT? AND MAKE HIM FIGHT FOR YOUR LIVES AGAIN WHEN IT SUITED YOU?

"WHEN YOU GO TO YOUR HOMES TONIGHT WITH ALL OF YOUR FAMILIES AND FRIENDS, SPARE HARRY A THOUGHT, IF YOU CAN...IF YOU'RE NOT TOO BUSY TO THINK ABOUT THE GUY WHO SAVED ALL OUR ARSES TONIGHT, SPARE HIM A THOUGHT. HARRY POTTER. REMEMBER THAT NAME."

She looked around at the remaining people; the ones who hadn't already been killed. Then she looked to the floor...so many dead people, so many she knew, so many Harry knew and would grieve for, too. She wondered if everyone else would forget these people lying on the floor, their lives rapidly taken before their eyes.

Many were young, many had never even seen what life could be like. Many were sick, and just wanted everything to finish...Sick of Voldemort, sick of the Death Eaters, sick of losing friends, family and colleagues. They would have been happy to know that, with their help, they finally defeated Voldemort. Even all the Death Eaters.

They might have not played the big part in all of this, but they played the little parts, which to her, were just important. Without these people, who had also risked their lives, Harry would have not completed his final mission; kill Voldemort. Without these people, Harry's childhood would have been miserable. These were the people who stuck by him thin and thick, no matter what. These were the people who played the most important role in Harry's childhood.

Friends.

Then she broke down, falling to the floor, coving her face with the rapid tears that were falling. And, one by one, all of Harry's friends surrounded her, falling to the floor, sharing her grief, her worries...of the boy who saved them all...

Harry James Potter.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione stared at the ground. All what she could think about at the moment was Harry. The boy who was in there. The house. If you could call it that. Besides, Harry body was in there. Dead or alive, that was the question. She very much doubted the latter, though. The house collapsed not long after one of them defeated the other, or they defeated each other. Nobody was quite sure; would we ever know?

She glanced up to the figures around her, then vaguely wondered how long they'd been here. It felt like weeks, but in probable reality it would be hours, or maybe less. It's almost as if time had stood still. She wiped her eyes with the rim of her blood-covered sleeve and stood. Nobody else noticed as she walked down to the ruins, to find Draco. To find Harry. She didn't care id Draco killed her in his Veela form. It would stop her misery, anyway.

She thought back to the times when all their worries were to do with school and future occupations. She also remembered how Harry was always a little less certain of his future than everyone else. It was stupid. Not only did he have a very likely chance of living long through his childhood, everyone else made it rubbish for him anyway. Well, she supposed that was human decency for you. All me, me, me. No room for anyone else in their lives. Well, she was sick of it.

Just as she was about to enter the ruins, she paused. It was snowing. Pure, white flakes fell from the sky. And for the first time in what felt like ages, she smiled. Maybe this was the way nature said sorry; by sending something so simple and pure from the sky. Maybe it was a sign. How could it not be? It was nearly summer! The snow looked like it was going to settle, too. She looked up to the pearly white sky, smiled sadly, and uttered, "thank you," before entering what was left of the building.

She stepped over a lose brick as she stepped through the entrance; all the while trying to not trip up over other loose objects. After a few minutes, she finally spotted Draco. On the floor. Unconscious.

She ran to him immediately and kneeled beside him. "Draco...Draco! Please...please wake up...please..." She also spotted Harry's tell-tale messy black hair. Draco was protectively curled around Harry. She would have found it romantic in any other circumstances but this. She tugged on Draco. "Draco! Draco...wake up. Please...I just need to know you're okay...please!" She tugged on him a little more persistently. "Draco...tell me that you're not...you're not...JUST WAKE UP GODDAMMIT!"

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the Veela's head scrunch up in confusion, then appear to stir. "Thank god," she whispered under her breath.

"Draco...Draco..." She poked him hard. "Can I just take a look at Harry?"

He opened his eyes briefly to see who it was. Recognising Hermione, he slowly let Harry go from his tight grip and mumbled something that sounded like 'sure,' to Hermione. She walked around Draco and knelt beside Harry. She turned him over ever so slightly and took in the awful sight. Harry looked so...un-Harry. His skin was pale and ghastly, his eyes haunted and shallow. Even the brilliant green colour she had always admired, she noticed was slowly ebbing away. His usually messy, shiny black hair was now the flattest and the dullest she'd ever seen it. His usually skinny, malnourished body looked anorexic. His bones look frail and fragile. She was almost afraid to touch him. It was as if she would break him. But what shocked her the most was the sign across his head. She gasped, unable to contain it. Not only had his scar turned bright blue, he had...the sign.

She'd read about this sort of thing in books, but had never had the chance to see it for herself, as nobody could possibly take pictures. The film always blew up in the end, no matter what you'd tried. The sign was...literally that. A sign. It told people that this person was not yet dead, but wasn't alive, either. They were on the borderline of death, but yet hadn't quite reached it. It was very common in strong, powerful wizards. No such witch had been recorded yet. The sign was unique for every individual it affected. For Harry, it somewhat resembled a Lion laying in a Veela's wing. Which made pure sense, giving Draco was his mate and he was a Gryffindor. Although she was relieved that Harry hadn't gone, she was just trying to count the odds of Harry ending up well and truly alive at the end. First he'd have to get out of the place that he was in, and then, after that, he'd be sent into a coma. So although all hope was not lost, it wasn't exactly the ideal situation either. Apparently, to get out of the dimension he was in, he'd have to achieve his goal he was set by the gods. These were usually about accepting something or realising exactly what you'd done wrong with the determination to set it right. After that, the rest would be up to you, your soul, and your body. You'd have to fight your way through a coma before you could prove you were worthy of living. If you never achieved your goal...well. You'd stay there forever. And that's what scared her so much. What if Harry didn't realize what he needed to do to get out of there?

Hermione looked to Draco and knew that he'd added it all up, too as she looked at the teary yet determined face. This would prove to be hard for Draco, definitely. And as he hadn't mated with Harry yet, that would make it twice as harder. Then, all of a sudden, she gained a new respect for Draco. Purely out of love or kindness or even humanity, he'd waited for Harry to be ready, whatever the consequences were on him. And down to his own unselfishness, he'd put himself in a downright dangerous position. He could even die. And yet here he was, grieving over Harry rather than sit out there feeling nothing but self pity. Not many could do that. Realising that your one true love was on the brink of death, and because of that, realising that you were on the brink of death, too. Tears filled her eyes again, just when she thought she could cry no more.

Tears were already stacked high in Draco's eyes. "I'm so scared...so scared...What if something happens to him? Did...did I tell you we'd never mated? I'd only just found my whole life...and now it's been taken away from me so...so..." He gulped. "I was even planning our little kids running around the garden when we're old and wrinkly..." He smiled at the thought, but cried at the opportunity that may never arise. "I just don't know. Maybe...maybe it's selfish of me...but I..." He slumped over and buried his face in his hands. "I just don't know..."

Long, white wings stretched out of Draco's back and curled protective around his mate once again. Hermione embraced him while he cried into her shoulder. "Of course it's not selfish of you, Draco...everyone wants him back...you just actually _need _him back, too. It's not your fault."

Draco looked towards her. "I don't think this is the Veela talking...but...I think I love him...I mean, Veelas can just mate and that's it. They never see their mate again, and they don't give a shit. But that isn't me...everytime he touches me I feel fire on my skin for hours after...everytime I hear him talk I just never want him to stop...everytime I smell that smell that is uniquely him, I just go crazy with need...everytime I see him, my stomach manages to fall to my feet and back, then block my throat so I can't breathe...Even the little things that annoy me...I secretly love them...I just _need _him...I can't bare the thought of living a life without him...Not that I can anyway," he added. "I know you've read the books. He dies, I die from going crazy..."

She stroked his hair relaxing manner. "Don't say that. And besides, I'll be with you every step of the way." she grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "You'll not go through this alone. Ron, too. Actually, all of Harry's friends. Believe it or not, they want to be your friends, too." She released the grip on his hand and moved her arm from around his shoulder, to grip onto his shoulder. "Now Draco, listen. I know you may not like the idea, but I think it's a good idea to go back outside now. With Harry of course," she added, watching Draco as he looked at Harry. "The fumes in here aren't doing you and Harry any favours and it's getting late. I know you'll want to stay by Harry but you need some rest, otherwise you're not going to be good use to Harry," she said with a slight smile. "And neither will starving yourself. So what do you say? Time to go back out and face the world, huh?"

Draco finally removed his eyes of Harry and looked directly into Hermione's. She could see that deep down, he knew what she said was right. She looked into Draco's eyes. They were nearly as beautiful as Harry's. Silver and gray fused together in a startlingly good combination. Then, suddenly, she knew what Harry saw in Draco. Just by looking into his eyes. Gone were the lazy grey eyes that were cold and filled with hatred. Now she could see Draco like he was an open book, and all what she saw in his eyes was a softness she could never find the words to describe, filled with open honesty and pure, naked need. But that was understandable. He was pining; like a dog when they missed their owner, really. She stood and brushed dust and grit off her trousers, then offered him her hand. He smiled, grabbed her hand, muttered a thanks and after brushing off the dust, he turned to Hermione. "Thanks. You're completely right. And there's not many people that would come in here after a Veela you just saw transform. Harry's a very lucky man to have friends like you."

He didn't wait for a reply, but just smiled sadly, collected Harry into his arms and made his way out, looking very much like the hero out of all of this. And maybe he was. He'd awoken Harry to new relationships, taught him to forget an old petty rivalry. Or maybe it was just a little bit of everyone that was the hero...but maybe, just maybe, the biggest one of them all was Harry.

---------------------------------

Harry was beginning to remember how he'd come to being here. He'd fought with Voldemort, cast Avada Kedavra, went black and now he was in white. He didn't know why he was _here_,though. Voldemort didn't try to kill him, he tried to kill Voldemort. There was no spell strong enough to block or mirror the Avada Kedavra...once you'd cast it, that was it. You either got hit, or you didn't. There was no in between with killing curses, and he knew for definite that Voldemort got hit squarely in the chest, and that he didn't...he could remember that clearly. So why was he here...? It just didn't seem to add up at all. He couldn't even remember getting knocked out, although he probably would have eventually, seeing as though they were on one of the top floors and the house looked fit to collapse.

He sat down and curled his knees to his chest. It just didn't make sense. He was barely alive; he'd realised that. He was obviously on the brink of death...but being the idiot he was, he didn't have a clue...he even remembered Hermione mentioning it once...even heard Professor Binns talking about it. He growled in frustration and made a pact to himself never to tune Hermione out anymore while she was talking. Things she found out were lately becoming very useful. If only he could remember just those few words that Hermione had said on the subject...he sighed. This was literally a matter between life and death. And the heat was beginning to take a strain on Harry. Here he was, sat alone in the middle of life and death, trying to figure out how to get out alive. If only he paid more attention to people...He made a vow there and then, that he would listen to people no matter what self obedience it took.

For the first time since he found himself here, he heard a noise which hadn't been created by him. It sounded like a ping, one of them that you get when you've done something right or something! He was doing something right, he knew it...

He stood up and started pacing quickly. _I promise that I'll eat more_. He waited. Nothing. _I'll make more of an effort with my friends_. Once again, nothing. _I'll...I'll never kill anyone again_. He went on and on with the promises, but once again, he was rewarded with nothing. He sighed in anger. He was sure he did something right, he was sure of it! He now wished that Draco was with him more than anything. Not only because he would probably know what to do in these types of situations, but also for his company. He missed the blonde terribly.

And because he cared for him.

An incorrect sound made its way to him again.

"Aaargh!" he screamed, trying to kick the floor but failing miserably.

He was getting sick of this place already.

---------------------------------

He silently praised his hard work. It had all gone to plan. Draco had already come out with Potter's body, and it had appeared all went well.

Voldemort had killed Harry Potter.

Soon enough, the rest of his plans would unfold...and the rest of the world would find out about it when things start happening...

His plan was pure genius, even if he did say so himself. He released the spell from the boy; he didn't need him anymore. And with that, he apparated under the cloak. Ah, his master would be happy.


	12. Chapter 12

Ron looked around, confused. He'd been doing this alot lately. Probably because of the stress. Who knew. Could be anything with this war that's been going on. Plus because of what's happened to Harry. Dean nudged Ron hard in the side. "Malfoy's brought Harry's...Harry out, aren't you going to come down?"

"Malfoy...? Didn't they...break up...?"

Dean looked concerned. "Are you sure you feel alright, mate? It's almost like you've not quite been with it the last few weeks...I dunno...I'm not the only one who's noticed, either. Harry and Malfoy haven't split up as far as I know, and that's alot...you know you can always talk to me if you want, right? You know, if anything's bugging you or anything?"

"Yeah...fine...and thanks. I appreciate it. Um...let's go?"

Dean still looked unconvinced. "Yeah, let's go." He watched as Ron went slightly ahead of him, then hung back a little when he saw Seamus, just a little behind.

"Ron's acting weird again, Seam. I'm concerned."

Seamus looked darkly at Ron's back. "Your not the only one. You know, I think he's loosing it a bit...you know with...well. You get my flow."

"Yeah. Ever since the book...everyone's changing, not just Ron. And I'm not entirely sure it's for the better. I think he's in shock, you know, with his best friend and everything..."

Seamus went silent. "You know, have you ever thought that...maybe someone else was in the room? Cursed the book? Or even confused the book, to say what it didn't mean...and maybe Harry _didn't _have to fight Voldemort, but that's what he thought."

Dean couldn't say that he hadn't thought about it. He thought the probability of someone else being in the room was high, though. It wasn't him, and he didn't think there was a chance in hell of it being Seamus, Neville _or _Ron. It was just too unlikely. Why would they want their friend to die? It was all too confusing. "Yeah, maybe."

"Have you ever thought about it being the guys? Not that I'm accusing them or anything," he added hastily.

"Yeah," Dean said guiltily. "But that isn't something they'd do is it?"

"Exactly," Seamus said, then ran down to the crowd gathering around Harry.

Dean hesitated for a moment, and then followed him. This whole weird mode was infectious.

----------------------------

Draco shielded Harry from view with his wings, afraid the traitor was around. Dumbledore put a hand on the Veela's shoulder. "Draco, we need to see Harry." Draco glared at the old man and made no move to remove his wings. Dumbledore sighed. "Draco, would it feel better if we weren't surrounded by all of these people?"

Draco looked around wearily, and saw a couple of figures he didn't trust too well. He nodded cautiously. "Back to Hogwarts."

Dumbledore stared Draco straight in the eye for a moment longer than necessary. Then raised his voice and looked to the crowd. "Can everyone please make their way to Hogwarts? Then sit in the Great Hall for some lunch. You'll need it." Dumbledore watched as they all left, one by one except the few exceptions that were Harry's closest friends. "I know you would rather be with Harry at this moment in time, but me and Draco have things to discuss...If you will make your way to the Great Hall, I will send for you as soon as we need you. But for now, there are more important matters at hand."

They glared at Dumbledore, while Ron said, "why? Why should we have to sit back while you talk about Harry? If anything, we're more important than you to Harry, so we should have a right to listen, too. In fact, what _exactly _do you need to talk about that's so important? You've seen Harry, seen what state he's in, he obviously can't tell you what happened and neither can Draco...so please tell us what is so important? I say Harry needs to go to the Hospital Wing before any discussion takes place."

The others gaped in shock. Draco felt even more shocked than they looked. Then, suddenly he had this new found respect for Harry's friends. They may be all Gryffindors, but they really were one-of-a-kind. Draco turned to Dumbledore. "I personally agree with Weasley. I think we should take Harry to Pomfrey and then the only discussion _I'll _be having is with his friends. Harry would've wanted that. You see, with all what he has lost, friends always do come first."

Dumbledore looked between the teenagers. "I see," he said, even though he looked like he didn't see anything. "I should probably get to the Great Hall. You know where you can find me, and I trust that you can find your way to Madam Pomfrey safely?"

"I've been in there plenty of times. I think I can find my way there once again."

"OK, then. Please come and find me if you have any updates. I'm just as worried as you are about him."

"In all due respect, I very much doubt that, but thanks all the same. We need a Portkey, by the way."

Dumbledore actually looked embarrassed. "Ah - Of course." He transfigured a handkerchief out of his pocket. It's timed for one minute from now...I'll guess I'll be off, now." With that, he apparated.

The others gazed at Draco. Hermione was the first one to talk. "Thanks, Draco. And when I say this, I'm sure I'm speaking for all of us: thank you. And I'm sure that Harry is very lucky to have you." The others nodded in unison, unable to speak through emotion. "Come on then, everyone grab this thing, otherwise we'll never make it." She smiled as everyone grabbed the handkerchief and grimaced.

"I think Dumbledore gave us his dirty one," Seamus said disgustedly.

"I think this thing is older than Dumbledore himself," Dean added, looking at the handkerchief in disdain.

Hermione shushed them, all the while smiling. Draco looked on. These people were closer than cotton threads. "Three...two...one."

They all landed in the Hospital Wing with a bang.

-------------------------------

Hmm. This was definitely a test, someway or other. Of what, though?

But in the meantime, he was getting bored. All day staring at whiteness? Um, how...fun.

He slipped his hand down his chest and rested them over his jeans and slowly started massaging his manhood to life. He slipped the other hand up his shirt, imagining it was Draco who was doing this. He tweaked a nipped and moaned. He unbuttoned his jeans carefully, to let his growing errection free. Ah, this was better. All that tension that was building up inside was finally going to be let free. He felt like he hadn't done this in ages. He probably hadn't, too, but that wasn't the point.

He grabbed his cock with all the grace he'd imagined Draco doing it with. As he started to wank himself while massaging his tender balls, he had the picture of Draco in his head. Not only sexually, but normal pictures. And it wasn't the picture of Draco's head dipping between Harry's thighs that brought him to a quick and steady release. It was Draco smiling, laughing and then eventually kissing him.

Then he realised something that he'd never admitted to himself, ever. He loved Draco Malfoy, with his heart, body and soul. Every bit of him was aching for the blonde at this moment.

A correct sound made it's way through the emptiness before his world went black, which in his opinion was a heck of a lot better than the white.

--------------------------------

Draco's eyes widened marginally. "I can feel a change," he said excitedly, as if he'd just been told that he could have all of the chocolate from Honeydukes for free.

Hermione stared at him. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" His wings released their grip from around Harry's body, then he laid the brunette on the bed. "Madam Pomfrey!"

Pomfrey came straight down and looked at Harry. "Oh dear! What happened?" she asked as she bustled around fussing over Harry. She listened as Draco told her everything and Hermione, Ron, Seamus and Dean all stood by and watched the scene. When he finished, she said, "he's alive, but only just. I'm not entirely sure of the chance he will live, but I'm sure it's very high given Mr.Potter's past experiences. He will need to be supervised at all times by at least one person...I assume that you will want to do this, Mr.Malfoy," she said, with one of those annoying twinkles in her eyes, that reminded him a little _too _much of Dumbledore.

"Yes, you assumed right." He took and chair and dragged it next to his mates bed and grabbed hold of his hand.

Pomfrey looked at him in a daze that made him want to just say, 'yes?' but he resisted the temptation. She looked between him and Harry once more, then said, "I guess I'll better go...call if something happens..."

'Like I'd sit back and let him die,' the snide voice in his head said as she left.

Hermione coughed as he turned his full attention back to Harry. "Do tell us straight away if something happens, wont you? Please."

Draco looked at Hermione, Ron, Seamus and Dean then smiled. "Sure I will."

They left and Hermione mouthed 'thanks' as they left. Then Draco turned his full undivided attention to his mate.


	13. Chapter 13

Ron lay in bed that night, confused. Why was he constantly feeling like he'd been put somewhere without having any knowledge of how he got there?

He could put it down to worrying about Harry for sometime, but this was going on for too long. There was something wrong with him, and he bloody well knew it. But what...?

He'd even been in the dark about Harry and Draco...someone had told him they'd split up, but who was it? He could vaguely remember a figure, but the rest of that memory was dark. He couldn't quite see their face...

Or maybe he'd just imagined or even _hoped _that it was the case and nobody told him that they'd split up.

_Yes, _he told himself. _That was the probable answer._ After all, he was still a bit angry about the whole thing...Malfoy was just going to break Harry's heart in the end, and throw it away like it was a little plaything.

And he didn't want that to happen to Harry.

Maybe Ron should give him a couple of months trial...see how he treats Harry...

Yeah. He should do that.

He turned over and fell fast to sleep...

Dumbledore made his way to the Ministry of Magic as soon as he heard the message. He was slightly out of breath when he reached the Aurors' floor.

"You've made a mistake! You must have..." he said, as soon as he opened the office door.

One of the Aurors he knew only by face took his aside. "Dumbledore...we're pretty sure. It had the boy's wand all over the book. We're just pretty dumbfounded how we never thought to check that before."

"It can't have been the boy. His mind must have been tampered with...maybe even all of your minds were tampered, too. You always check to see if there was a specific wand...why, after all of your training, would you suddenly forget about it and use it last? It seems a little strange, doesn't it?"

The Auror looked at him as if he were growing heads. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing you can do about it this time, Dumbledore. The boy's been caught red-handed. Even in the unlikely circumstances that the boy may have been under the Imperius curse while putting the spell of the book, I would find it impossible that anybody would find a way to tamper with our brains all at the same time."

He regarded Dumbledore sympathetically. "I'm sorry. I'm actually a good friend of the boy's father, if that says something. I'm finding it very hard to believe myself, but all of the evidence points at the boy. The best that you can do is try for an appeal. In the meantime, there really is nothing you can do about it."

Dumbledore sighed. "There really is nothing I can do?"

"Nothing," the Auror replied. "The best thing we can do is hold back the arrest for a couple of days."

Dumbledore smiled a weak smile, the twinkle in his eyes lost. "I'd appreciate that. At least then I'd have some time to explain to the boy myself."

"Then I'll arrange it. Now, not meaning to be rude, but we have a lot of paperwork here to do, so if you'll excuse me?"

"Ah, yes. I understand. I hope to be in touch soon." With that, he walked from the room, still in disbelief.

It couldn't have been the boy...

Draco sighed in relief as Pomfrey told him that all being well, Harry would wake within the next couple of days.

He felt like throwing a party but also felt like kissing Harry at the same time.

But he couldn't do either seeing as though he had to stay here, and Harry's lips would be freezing. It would be like kissing a dead person. He shivered, trying not to even imagine it.

Ah well, his mate would be with him within two days...

He felt almost _too _happy.

**Sorry for the ultra short chapter! But please tell me what you think so far :)**

**And whoop! 45000 hits to this story...plus there's 203 alerts to this story, yet most of them don't even leave a review!! Please leave one if you enjoy it :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Ron stepped into Dumbledore's office, for the first time ever, alone. He was always with Harry or Hermione. He wondered what the headmaster actually wanted him for, if nobody else was involved. And he didn't know whether it was a good a or bad thing, either.

He looked towards the Phoenix and smiled. He could remember the time when that bird had saved them all, right down in the Chamber of Secrets. He wondered vaguely if anyone had ever been down there since. He looked across the unusual instruments and his eyes laid on Godric Gryffindor's sword lay on display.

Ah, the good times.

His eyes finally settled on the desk and surrounding chairs and gulped. By the looks of things, the atmosphere was pretty tense. He started racking his brain to see if he'd done anything wrong, then became confused when he didn't see anything as being reportable. Perhaps a few mistakes in Potions, but that wasn't enough for all of these people to be here. Was it?

He looked towards his mother and father. And why the hell were they here? In fact, why did it look like the whole flippin' Auror's team look like they'd all been squashed into Dumbledore's humble-sized office?

"Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said, speaking sombrely. "Pear drop? Smarties?"

Ron declined and cut to the chase, curiosity taking over. "Sir...why am I here? And why are all of these people here? Oh, and hi mom and dad!"

Dumbledore regarded Ron through his half-moon spectacles and sighed. "Mr. Weasley, I think you should sit down. I have a lot of explaining to do, and actually, so do you."

Ron sat down. This could _not _be good.

0.0 0.0 

Draco was sat beside gripping his hand, willing him to open his eyes. Madam Pomfrey had said anytime now...

He'd already alerted Harry's friends to the changes and they'd come along, too. Except from Weasley. Draco looked at Hermione in a questioning manner. Apparently she was thinking along the same lines as she just looked nonplussed and just shrugged. Draco sent her a weak smile, which she gratefully returned. Nobody else was smiling; in fact, they were fixated on Harry's eyes, as if they were dying to be the first one Harry saw as he woke up. Draco felt like slapping them silly.

After exchanging some glances with Hermione, he went back to looking at Harry. Once again, he thought of where the Weasel was...

And why he wasn't here with Harry when he was bound to wake up anytime now...

0.0 0.0 

Ron looked around the room, from the accusing, the sympathetic and the few odd disbelieving looks he received after Dumbledore explained that he was the only suspect of who'd tampered with the book. Ron gaped at Dumbledore. "Y-you have to believe me...It wasn't me!"

One of the Aurors who had been giving him dirty looks throughout spoke up. "Then who was it?"

Ron glared at him. "How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Well unless someone else comes up with some pretty conclusive evidence for you, I'm afraid it's Azkaban for you, _mate_."

Ron went a ghostly white. "Azkaban?" he whispered. "But I didn't do it!"

Another of the Aurors spoke up. "That's what they all say." The others nodded in agreement.

Ron looked to Dumbledore as a last resort, pleading with his eyes.

"I know you didn't do it, Mr. Weasley. I'm afraid I'm only one in few who actually believe you, however..." He looked sadly at Ron. "I'm afraid there's nothing I can do about it for now, but rest assured that I will get you back out of there, understand?"

Ron whimpered but nodded weakly as the Aurors placed a binding charm on him. "Harry...Hermione..."

"Will be informed about this terrible example of injustice," Dumbledore finished for him.

Ron looked down to the floor, beaten. He refused to look up to his parents or anyone else as he was led out of the door by about fifteen Aurors.

Molly wailed into the silence that was left behind. "My boy! He didn't do it, Albus. Did you see his face, did you?"

Dumbledore looked sympathetically to Molly and Authur, who had their arms around each other, supporting the other. "Yes, I did Molly. I did."

0.0 0.0 

Everyone but him and Hermione had left after a few hours due to no progress. Draco felt like crying in frustration.

"You OK, Draco?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Yeah..." He stopped short at her glare. "Well. No, not really."

"A bit disappointed, huh?"

Draco looked down to Harry and back to Hermione's concerned face again. "Yeah," he said softly.

"Thought so," she said. "Well, we all are. But this time I'm not leaving...This time I'm staying. Even if he doesn't open his eyes. You need some support."

He smiled gratefully. "Thanks. Oh yeah, where's Weasley."

She bit her lip anxiously. "I don't know, Draco. I just don't know. I would've thought that he would have come, but maybe he didn't get the message..."

Draco looked disbelieving but nodded along anyway out of politeness. "Yeah. Maybe."

Hermione looked back down to Harry again. "His cheeks are starting to go slightly more red than usual."

Draco had already noted this fact. "That started yesterday."

Hermione look embarrassed. "Oh." Then she looked back to Draco, straight into his eyes. "Do you love Harry? I mean...without all of the extra bits...if you get what I mean."

He didn't understand entirely, but assumed she was talking about him being a Veela. "Yeah, if you're talking about me being a Veela...The whole thing about being a Veela doesn't really do anything, it just _informs _you who your soul mate is. I would have ended up loving him sooner, Veela or not."

He looked back down to Harry, only to look into familiar emerald pools again. "You love me, huh?" he asked innocently, as if he'd been awake and fully alive the whole time.

Draco growled. Trust him to wake up just then.


End file.
